Were Changes come from Prophecies
by mishy-mo
Summary: Sequel to "Were Changes come from a Bite" House and Cameron find themselves thrown into a battle between good and evil werewolves and discovering their place in it -at the very centre. What will the propecy hold for them and their children? Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

House sighed.

"Trust me it really is just a cold."

"But I take vitamins. I'm fit and healthy I can't have a cold." The patient whined.

"It is just a cold and in my opinion I think you might take too many vitamins… take another look at your diet. Jelly, rice cakes and five cigarettes are hardly a balanced breakfast."

"How did you…?"

How could he not know? Her body reeked of cigarette smoke and he could smell her breakfast from her breath with ease.

"I just know. Eat. Eat a lot actually. Feed a cold, starve a fever and all that." He said noting the visit down on the woman's chart.

"That's it?"

"Yup… now out we go. You leave the hospital and I stay here working until the waiting room is empty. As much as I wish it was the other way around it isn't so away you go." He said with a shooing motion. Turning to the side he swapped files with a nurse in a well practiced manoeuvre that was now common whenever he and Cameron completed their hours at the same time.

It had been 3 months since that fateful week were House became a werewolf then made Cameron one too. Cameron's belly had swelled in a way that left no doubt that she was carrying twins. Not to mention that House and Cameron could hear the sweet sounds of their drumming little hearts every night as they fell into slumber. And they'd discovered that their super senses that made them ideal doctors for the clinic during its busy hours… though no one but Wilson knew that this was the source of their unquestionable speed and ability to cut through the crap that most patients spouted. So whenever the clinic got busy and full Cameron and House were paged.

"So we have a cough?" House asked as a 7 year old boy and his mother.

"He say's he has a cough but I think it's just because he wants to skip school so I brought him here."

"Great." House said without enthusiasm and lifted the boy up onto the bench and frowned. It didn't smell like just a cough.

The mother's cell rang and House winced at the shrill ringing in his ears. "Turn that off!" He snapped.

The mother rolled her eyes at him and continued talking into her cell. House growled and reached for the cell and turned it off. "Be quiet."

"Hey! I was on an important phone call!" She squeaked.

"I'm trying to listen." He stated.

"To what?"

"To your son!" He snapped. "Now sit down and shut up or go sit outside!"

He felt the warmth of Cameron's calm thoughts rippling through in his head. Apparently she could feel his animosity from another room. He sighed softly and calmed slightly as he watched as the mother sat in a huff.

"Now… Mikey." He said with a glance at the file. "You have a cough?"

The timid boy nodded.

House frowned. Some thing wasn't right about his breathing and he could sense his temperature was up a little. "Take a deep breath for me."

The boy did so as the doctor stood before him concentrating hard and breathing in the scent of the expelled air.

"Have you had trouble in gym class?"

The boys eyes widened and he nodded again. House could feel the kids fear and hate practically screaming at him. "The other kids tease me."

"You're unfit." The mother added, with almost loathing. "You need more exercise."

"He needs an inhaler and antibiotics." House said matter of factly as he reached for his prescription pad. "He has mild asthma which is why he has trouble with exercise. The condition is currently exacerbated by the chest infection that is about tear up his lungs and will possibly make the condition worse in the future."

"Really?" The mother asked disbelieving. "But you haven't even done any tests."

"You can take him to another doctor to have the diagnosis confirmed. Right now I'm going to prescribe the inhaler, antibiotics and cough drops. Both the inhaler and the antibiotics twice a day until the infection has cleared. No smoking. No pets and get hypoallergenic bed sheets and it will make him more comfortable." He said as he handed over the prescription before turning to the boy. "You're going to be in for a tough couple of week's kid. No school and lots of ice cream okay?"

"Okay Mister Doctor." He said dropping from the table with a smile and moved out into the waiting room for his sucker.

"You really believe he's going to be sick the next couple of weeks?" The mother asked as House filled out the last of the paper work and closed the file with an air of finality.

"Yup. In a day or two he will be so weak he'll barely be able to get out of bed. His breathing may be laboured also. If it gets worse and he experiences choking or extreme tightening sensations in his chest then get him back in and we can monitor him through the infection."

"He's really sick?"

"Yes woman! He's really sick now go." He said striding to the door and swapping files once more.

"Next!" He called; the last person in the waiting room hopped up and passed into the room. "The pharmacist is over there." He sighed pointing the mother in the right direction saddened because he already knew the diagnosis for his next patient the foul scent of it in air and moving closer and closer.

The mother disappeared and House turned back into the room and his next patient.

"Take a seat." He said softly and dropped into the stool and looked her in the eye. "You have cancer."

"Wha-what?" She stammered. "It's just migraines. I just need pain killers."

House looked at her sympathetically, and shook his head gently. "Have you had any double vision? Dizzy spells? Nausea?" He could feel the fear in her triple. "It's cancer."

"But… but…"

"I'll get you referred to a specialist and we'll get you a CT scan today, okay? We'll find out what we're dealing with and decide the best course of action."

She nodded mutely, tears forming in her eyes. "I just came for painkillers."

"I know." He backed away and made the necessary arrangements with Wilson over the phone and booked a CT scan, giving her time to come to terms with the information.

Wheeling back over to her he could feel she was in a much calmer than before.

"Okay, the scan is booked for 2pm so you can hang around for the next 45 minutes or come back. If you want to stay, Dr Wilson is more than happy to spend time with you explaining everything. Pay phones are just around the corner if you want to call someone. If you want to use your cell I might suggest the gardens on the north side." He said calmly.

"Thank you." She mumbled looking down.

"You're welcome…" glances at the folder. "… Jenny."

House stood and lead her to the door. "Don't forget. 2pm… go up to the fourth floor and ask for Dr Wilson."

She nodded and made her way towards the cafeteria and the gardens he'd mentioned.

He sighed and moved out to the desk glad that no one else had decided to show up in the last five minutes. He stood at the nurse's desk and completed his paperwork for the only reason that Cameron still had a patient in exam room 2.

"How do you do it?" Nurse Brenda asked.

"I can't help it I was just born this sexy." House quipped not looking up.

"No I meant…"

"I know what you mean but if I told you I'd have to kill you." He said with a fake grin and setting the file in the correct place to be sent up to Wilson within the hour before walking over to the filled exam room waiting for the patient to leave.

"It can't be!" Exclaimed the patient, "I can't have an STI."

House groaned and barged in sick of waiting. "Have you had sex?"

"Who... Well yes."

"Then you can have an STI. We'll get that blood of yours tested and get them back to you and then we can get you and those people you've had sex with treated okay?" House said taking the man's arm and leading him over to the door. "Nice to meet you and thanks for dropping by." He said pushing him out. "Come back in 2 days!" He called then slammed and locked the door.

Cameron smiled at him knowingly. "You couldn't wait five minutes could you?"

"No." He growled and picked her up setting her gently on the table, then whispered, "I've missed you." As he slid his arms around her and stepped between her parted thighs.

"I saw you last only 90 minutes ago." She teased but in all honesty she'd missed him too.

"Yeah I know but I haven't touched you in over two hours and we haven't made love since last night." He said kissing her jaw gently and sliding his fingers under her shirt and moving them back around her body and covering the soft swell of her belly, something he found incredibly sexy. He grinned hearing her heart rate increase and hums of their child's hearts beating on and on.

"I know." She half moaned.

Making love seemed to give them some sense of normality and clamed them. It was like and addiction. Pure blissful high for hours then slow ebbing of that pleasure until you were thrown into real life and suffer withdrawal. They hadn't done it since the previous night, over 14 hours which would have been almost dangerous on the week of a full moon they'd discovered. On a full moon week they needed each other more. Every sense and inch of skin would tingle increasing exponentially with each minute where their skin didn't touch, each hour where their bodies weren't one. Now, one week from the next full moon, they were shivering lightly in each others presence needing their touch and the intimacy they never known until they'd found each other. They had been awake late last night making love and talking into the small hours of the morning about the scan they were due to take later on that day and subsequently they'd woken late and been unable to make love once more as was usual for their routine leaving them more on edge than normal.

But it was something that both of them were more than willing to make up for at that exact moment.

"I know, Greg." She moaned wrapping her arms around him and drawing him closer, her lips pressing savagely against his.

"Wanna find out if semen shows up on ultra sounds scans?" He said with a grin as his fingers twitched against the fastenings of her pants.

Cameron laughed loudly and kissed him hard once more.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He replied his lips still spread wide with a devilish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy stepped out of her office and into the Clinic waiting room surprised to find it empty. She turned to Brenda confused.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all gone." The nurse replied.

Even Cuddy was surprised at the sheer speed of the two doctors to clear an over-crowded waiting room. "And you're sure House didn't pay anyone to leave again?"

"Very sure." Nurse Brenda said with a definite nod.

"So where are they? They're not…"

"Exam room two again. The last patient left 15 minutes ago." She said with a sigh averting her eyes from the door as much as she could and busying herself with work.

Cuddy was livid, her cheeks turning red with anger.

"Dr Cuddy you have to be careful you're blood pressure…"

"I know!" She snapped.

Cuddy was now almost 5 months into her pregnancy and despite already cutting down her hours and many half-days the whole hospital was aware of her blood pressure problem. Not to mention her frequent mood swings where Wilson was called to calm her when she began tearing up her office like a caged bear. Their relationship was far from secret but they kept their affiliation quite discreet within the confines of the hospital.

Unlike another couple.

"Cuddy you really need to calm down." House said softly feeling her tension and increased blood pressure as he stepped from the exam room pulling on his sports coat, Cameron not far behind him drawing on her lab coat.

It was typical of them, most of the hospital was aware of their need of each other and it was speculated about at length during the first month. By the second month the gossip had died down mainly due to the fact that neither House nor Cameron rose to any challenges and Cuddy tended to give them some slack especially after clearing the clinic waiting room so fast and moving through cases at a pace that very nearly gave the rest of the team whiplash.

But Cuddy could only take so much.

"Oh don't hide it!" She snapped angrily. "We all know you two were in there having sex in a god damned exam room! The whole hospital knows."

"Page Wilson, now." House murmured to nurse Brenda as he breezed past her. With a glance back at Cameron he moved quickly over to Cuddy and took her hands in his. "Calm down, your heart rate is up and your blood pressure is rising." He could feel a tinge of jealousy from Cameron but it was clouded with concern.

"What do you care?" She said loosing her anger slowly something mesmerizing and safe about his touch.

He concentrated on calming her whist reassuring Cameron in his mind. Last thing they needed was a rampaging jealous hormonal werewolf tearing into their boss. House lifted her up carefully and nodded for Cameron to get the door to her office. "What do you mean what do I care? I was the first one to hear the little tyke's heartbeat. I told you that you were pregnant. Practically makes me godfather already." He said carrying her inside the quiet and relatively private room.

"Newsflash I'm Jewish." She said in a much more sedate tone.

"So was Jesus." House answered set her down on the couch. He turned to Cameron. "You wanna take over now before you maul me?"

"Happy to." She said in a clipped tone and sat at Cuddy's hip and enclosed her hand in her own, glad to have House away from Cuddy.

It still surprised them a little that so far into their relationship they were still so instinctually protective of one another, possessive of one another. And something told them it wouldn't change. Something both were secretly glad of.

"What's wrong?" Wilson said bursting into the room.

"Your woman and her blood pressure again." House answered nonchalantly.

"Were you having sex in the clinic again?!" Wilson shot back accusingly.

"Yes." House replied indignantly. "You know we have to."

"No you don't, House. Everyone else can get through the day without needing sex."

"Well we're not exactly like everyone else!" He shouted back.

"I know but…"

"No! You don't know! You have no idea what this feels like!" House roared then threatened. "Maybe you'd like to."

"GREG!" Cameron snapped. She had felt his anger growing rapidly and knew that he'd taken it a step to far, knowing he'd actually thought about going through on his threat.

"What's going on?" Cuddy murmured softly, feeling confused.

House backed off like a kicked puppy with one last snarl at his would be target.

Wilson was a white as a sheet. "You wouldn't." he breathed.

"No, he wouldn't." Cameron said standing and pushing Wilson over to Cuddy. "Check on her… she was fine before the argument now everything is a little elevated."

Wilson sat beside Cuddy and took her hand. She recognized that the contact was different and woke up a little more whilst Cameron and House huddled together at the other side of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Cameron hissed angrily.

House felt physical pain and was almost nauseous from the heat of her anger.

"I don't know… didn't you hear what he said?" He mumbled.

"Yes, I heard every single word and felt every emotion." She snapped pointing a finger into his chest. "Don't ever do that again you hear me."

He gulped to keep from throwing up and nodded. "Please." He begged cupping her cheek. He needed her touch, her love and her forgiveness.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to kiss his palm.

House sighed and panted like he'd just been given oxygen and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you have to apologize to." She murmured kissing his neck gently.

He nodded and pulled back pressing his mouth to his and kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly. "Now on you go." She said patting him on the butt and sending him towards the couple on the sofa in soft yet audible conversation; at least to the werewolves in the room.

"I can't take anymore of this, James. They're late at least three days every month and constantly having sex. The quadrupled productivity makes up for it in terms of work but I can't take this stress. The lateness I can handle. But I won't tolerate sex in hospital willy-nilly. I don't want the rest of the staff getting ideas."

"But we need too." House murmured with a frown staring at them desperately. " Wilson."

Wilson sighed softly. "I can't explain it but they do have an almost valid reason." He admitted almost disgruntled as it went back on his whole argument.

"Sorry Wilson." House mumbled.

He nodded in response and turned back to a confused Cuddy.

"What do you mean you **_need_** it? Did you make up some stupid medical condition to suit your sexual appetite?" She asked still relatively calm.

"Not really made up but yeah you could say that." House murmured, rocking on the balls of his feet slightly.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows and looked between Wilson and Cameron. "Is this true?"

They each nodded.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So what is this mystery condition?"

"Umm…" Wilson stammered. "That might cause more problems than solve them."

"How could this get any worse?" Cuddy asked. "I'm constantly being warned about my blood pressure and for some reason even though you two…" she said glaring at House and Cameron, "… are the ones causing most of my problems you're the ones that can calm me the most."

"You really don't want to know." Cameron said soothingly.

"I think it's only right as your employer that I do know."

"We can decide this tomorrow when you're feeling better." Cameron said diplomatically. "We've got an appointment and you need to go home."

"And don't you forget about Jenny." House said to Wilson.

"Who's Jenny?" Cameron said with her possessiveness spiking.

"My last clinic patient. Brain cancer."

Cameron nodded and settled. "Come on we can squeeze in a bite before the scan." She said moving to the door.

Wilson shivered and rubbed his neck consciously.

House clapped him on the shoulder. "I said I was sorry. I'd never…"

"Never what?" Cuddy asked confused.

"You'll find out." House said with a sigh. "Sooner or later. Wilson here just needs to figure out which would be less stressful for you… knowing nothing like you know now? Or knowing everything. Looks like you're in for an interesting night Jimmy." He said before following Cameron out into the hall leaving two to think about their decision.

"Shall we?" House said taking her hand and leading her to the elevator. "What did you pack this morning?"

Cameron grinned. "Pork ribs, bacon and sheep's liver."

He groaned and licked his lips. "Fabulous."

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"You already have my heart." She said happily and leaned over and kissed him as the elevator closed over.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron sat atop the table her shirt up to her growing breasts and pants hanging bellow her swelling belly. She was really quite massive at three months even for twins, the female gynaecologist mused. After House nearly tore the male gyno in two it was decided that a female doctor should be the one taking care of Cameron's most intimate areas from now on; though House secretly still harboured a twinge of jealousy as those gloved hands spread gel over Cameron's abdomen. 

"Okay let's take a look." Dr Price said pressing the stick to her belly. She frowned the instant the image came into focus. "That can't be right…"

"What?" House demanded worry coursing through him.

"They look more like 18 weeks than 12." She said thoughtfully. "Yes… I'd even go so far as to say I could sex the babies quite correctly."

"Really?" Cameron and House said in unison their eyes turning to the screen.

"Yes; a boy and a girl. Are you sure that you got your conception date right?"

But they were both too lost in the knowledge that they would be having boy and girl twins. House beamed at her, his heart soaring as he kissed her softly almost tearful with happiness.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said gladly letting her tears fall as she held him tightly.

Dr Price cleared her throat. "Conception date?" She asked once their focus was back on her.

"Yeah we're sure it's right." Cameron said definitely.

"Then there could be some sort of problem with your twins that would make them mature this fast… it's highly unlikely that they could both suffer with the condition but it is possible."

"And the condition is what? Some kind of Progeria?" House asked.

"It's possible." She said sadly.

He frowned and stared at the monitor. "But they're perfectly healthy looking."

"And looking 6 weeks older than they are."

"Can you give us a minute?"

Dr Price frowned and nodded before heading out, "I'll be in my office if you need me." She said her parting words.

House slipped into the chair and took the scanner stick in hand and passed it over Cameron's belly trying to soothe their worries. "They look fine and normal."

"That's because it's probably normal for us." Cameron said. "We're not regular normal."

"Do you think we should phone Lucas?"

They had yet to use the card that the alpha wolf had given them. Nor had they taken him up on his suggestion of a hunt but as they grew more accustomed to their furry selves it was certainly something that lingered on their minds in recent weeks and actually look forward to being able to stretch their legs on truly open ground.

"I don't know." She said softly.

House picked up the phone and pulled out Lucas's card from his wallet.

"Cairn." His gruff voice sounded on the speaker.

"Hey Lucas… Greg House the guy you bit a few months back."

"Greg! Man how are you doing? Alright?"

"Um yeah good," House started surprised at how friendly Lucas was. "Listen we have to ask you something…"

"Is it about a hunt? Cos I can't really talk about it at work."

"No, well maybe later. I was calling to find out what's normal during pregnancy." He said in as calm a voice as possible.

Lucas was in stunned silence.

"Lucas?"

"Oh yeah sorry." House could mentally see him shaking his head. "You sure you're pregnant?"

"Well I'm not but Allison is; we're having twins." He said with a smile despite his worry.

"Congratulations." He said softly. "So what's wrong?"

"Allison's been pregnant for 12 weeks and even I can tell they look older than that. The gynaecologist estimated 18 weeks."

"It's not uncommon for us to have fast pregnancies. Anything between 6 and 7 months is pretty normal. I wouldn't worry too much… the idea is that they mature fast and stay small for the mobility of the mother when she changes."

Cameron and House breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"Thank you." House murmured squeezing Cameron's hand gently.

"You're welcome. And keep in touch; don't let it be three months before I hear from you again okay?" Lucas said kindly. "Call me later actually and we can discuss a hunt."

"Okay." House said with a nod.

"Later." And with that the wolf hung up.

"So it's really okay?" Cameron asked.

"It's your body Allison. Feel… you tell me that everything's alright." He said leaning over her slightly and kissing her softly.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply concentrating on the life inside her body. A smile spread over her lips and her eyes met his. "They're alright."

House grinned and kissed her softly once more. "I knew it."

Cameron laughed loudly and hugged him tightly.

"Urgh woman." He said pulling back. "At least wipe the gel off first will you? It's gone all over my pants."

"As long as you don't go all over your pants I don't care." She said kissing him deeply.

House rolled his eyes and kissed her back. "I love it when you have horny day."

"Let's just pray I'm over the morning sickness. The smell only just disappeared from mattress after last week's accident."

"Aw don't remind me. At least we managed to finish up in the shower." He said pulling back to undo his pants and wipe away the gel. "Though I can't believe you made us keep going."

"It's hard to stop being horny when you're inside me; even if I've just been sick." She said rapidly peeling off her pants.

"You're right… maybe we should start praying that you're over the morning sickness." He said putting her feet in the stirrups. "You know I have to admit this has always been one of my fantasies." He said with a grin as he slipped between her thighs and pressed into her slowly.

Cameron moaned softly beneath him and reached for his hands linking his fingers with hers. "I know." She breathed. "You told me the last time we did this."

He groaned and pinned her hands down harshly beside her head and licked up her neck to her ear. "And just like the last time I wish you would scream." He whispered and pressed into her hard.

"If you wanted that you should have locked the door." She hissed back her eyes shut tight with extreme pleasure.

House rested his forehead against hers knowing they wouldn't be able to speak anymore and concentrated on the sweet reactions of her body as his hips rocked softly against hers. She hummed softly beneath him, her body shaking to the same tune and clutching at him with measured squeezes and soft grunts. Their breath was hot and rapid as it mingled in the tiny space between them. The whole world spun leaving them in a cloud of colour and sweet pleasure where all that mattered was them. In their minds they were screaming blissful cries for hours on end, but in reality their jaws were tensed shut and just a few swift minutes had passed. His lips crashed against hers as his own shouts threatened to leap from their world to that of the real. He kissed her deeply and hungrily, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his hips began moving with more force and speed. Her hands shook against his as her orgasm crashed over her. His followed instantly; their minds, bodies and souls so perfectly entwined.

They fell through their climaxes together like a stone falls to the ground. Spinning down hand in hand, eye to eye they rode out the sheer bliss that could only be created with such pure love and utter trust before the parachutes opened and the descended back to the real of the world far below cloud nine.

"God I love you." House breathed his eye intense and still inky black.

"I love you too, so much." She answered kissing him softly and hugging him tightly to her body, her hands moving through his hair. "We're going to be parents in 3 months." She said with a grin.

"I know." House said his smile mirroring hers, "And I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

They sped home atop House's motorcycle, roaring around corners and zooming down straights Cameron's lumpy body pressing into his back. They were well aware that they wouldn't be able to ride the bike in a month or so due to Cameron's increasingly widening form and so they took it out as often as they could as the loved the fact that they could be so close on the road, their bodies moving as one until they reached their destination.

Home was a welcome sight for both of them as they pulled up and moved up to the door. House gathered the post and Cameron opened the door in almost ritual detail. Sway sat on the table just inside the door waiting to be petted by both masters. She purred loudly as Cameron's hand touched her head and rubbed her ears in that special way only she could. House followed her inside picking up the cat and placing her on his right shoulder, Cameron's shoulder was now too small for the growing feline and she even struggled to stay on House shoulder at the moment.

"Nothing interesting." He said dropping a bunch of junk mail in the trash and setting a couple of bills on the counter top. His arms slid around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sway leaned forward onto Cameron's shoulder purring loudly as she peered down into her rapidly filling food bowl.

"That looks delicious." House said watching as Cameron tipped meat into the bowl.

"Mraow." Sway mewed in agreement as she jumped down onto the counter as Cameron's hands finished their work.

They had taken to buying whole skinned and de-hoofed animals from the butcher, offal and all. Very little was discarded in this new meat-eating household. House and Cameron knew now by instinct how and what to cut, what was good to eat and the best way to cook and prepare it. Sway was no doubt the best fed cat in all of the US; no canned food what so ever (apart from the odd can of tuna) and tasty marrow as an often treat. It was no surprise that the ex-street cat flourished so well on her new diet. Liver and a nice chopped piece of loin it was for the feline tonight.

"So what are we having?" House growled nipping her ear gently.

"Spicy pork kebabs and pepper seasoned rice."

"Have I told you I love you?" He said kissing down her neck.

"Only everyday for the past three months." She answered with a grin arching to him, practically purring like the contented cat before them.

"I love you." He breathed over her skin, his hands smoothing over her belly gently.

"I love you too." She moaned, her body humming at his touches.

"Again? Already?" He asked knowing her body's wants, his hands sliding down over her hips.

"Yes." She said turning in his arms and kissing him deeply.

"You're insatiable."

"I'm an animal and I'm pregnant. Now get naked." She demanded with a wide grin.

House rolled his eyes and picked her up making her squeak in surprise. "You're going to get naked first. I'm hungry." He said with a wide grin.

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I love it when you're hungry."

"I know." He answered, his mouth spread with a lustful proud smirk. "You love my tongue insi…"

She kissed him hungrily as he carried her to the bedroom.

He kicked the door shut behind him.

They emerged over an hour later at the alarm of desperate mews.

"Okay!" House said emerging in his boxers and striding out fast to the front door. "There." He said opening the door. "I want you back by 10 young lady… not five minutes past like last night or no supper."

"Mraow." She said with her little kitty frown and strode out nonchalantly.

"I'll give you supper Sway, don't you worry." Cameron announced from the kitchen.

She flicked her tail at House one last time and bounded off into the evening light.

House fumed lightly staring at the entrance to the kitchen. He shut the door loudly and stormed towards it. "How the hell are we supposed to discipline our kids when we can't… even… uh." He said his voice faltering at the sight of her peach-like ass hanging out from the bottom of one of his shirts as she reached for plates in one of the top cabinets.

Cameron turned to him with a smirk on her lips. "Yes baby?"

His anger was gone but the issue still remained.

"Don't you watch super nanny? We have to present a united front if we're going to tackle the evilness that is toddlers." He said in an overly exaggerated tone with a sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Evilness?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she stirred the rice.

"They are my children. And they're gonna have werewolf characteristics tacked in there somewhere hence… evilness."

"Then were really in trouble because I was a terrible tot according to my mother."

"I feel sorry for Wilson and Cuddy when they have to baby sit." He said with a mischievous grin.

Cameron giggled softly as she put the kebabs in the oven. "I do too. We'll be great parents don't worry." She knew in herself that she felt incredibly maternal and she could feel a similar instinct in her mate too.

"You think so?" He asked softly, not all together sure in his parental abilities.

She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know so. You'll be a wonderful father." She mumbled and she pressed her lips softly to his.

"Okay." He said with a gentle nod and kissed her back.

"Okay." She said with a subtle smile and went back to the meal, keeping a watchful eye over it.

House grabbed a beer from the fridge and hauled his lean muscular body up onto the counter, the muscles across his chest rippling subtly causing Cameron to glance in his direction. "So what do you think about going on a hunt with Lucas?"

"I don't know. I think it would be quite fun." She suggested.

In the past few months they had gotten quite used to their furry selves. Changing between forms hurt less each time they did it. They had also grown stronger and more confidant as wolves and found the urge to seek out human targets easier to quell with large meals during the day and hunting the wild game in this urban jungle. Rabbits and foxes were common meals for the hungry wolves. They trawled through back alleyways and down quiet streets moving from park to park during the night, their stealth and speed unimaginable. But the parks were small as one would expect within the confines of a bustling city, they could barely stretch their legs before asphalt would click beneath their claws once more. Something in the yearned for green hills and open pastures. Dense forest through which to prowl. Grass plains lit only by the moon and the stars.

"Yeah, I think so too. Be kinda interesting to meet others like us too." House pondered. Some aspects of their abilities were hard to explain in real life.

"Hmm." She murmured positively.

"Should I give Lucas a call?"

"After dinner. That way I can listen in too without worrying if the dinner's burning."

Despite their increased sense of smell, a burnt dinner was still a distinct possibility. Especially if they were preoccupied with other more sexy things.

"Sure thing." He said sliding off the counter and kissing her cheek softly, grabbing a soda before he made his way through to the living room and dropped into the couch and flipping on the discovery channel getting his appetite going.

Cameron followed him over moments later. "Turn that over." She said grabbing the remote. "Supernatural is on."

House rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you watch that stuff when real life is so much more interesting."

"Well why do you watch General Hospital?" She shot back.

He had to admit… she did have a point there.


	5. Chapter 5

**_They're pregnant._**

_You're sure? _

**_Yeah. Three months and its twins. _**

_Really? It must be them. _

**_I told you… I knew as soon as I met them that… _**

_Yes. Yes. _The speaker sighed, then growled._ They must be there next week! They must know of the prophecy! _

**_Yes sir. _**

_Lucas, what have I told you about calling me sir?! _The voice barked.

**_Yes… Jeremiah, I'll see you next week. _**

_Don't bother to show up if you don't have them. _

**_They'll be there. I promise you. _**

A dull tone droned through the speaker. Flipping his cell shut, Lucas glanced over at the house containing the expectant couple upon which the balance of werewolf kind hung.

A war was brewing. And they were at the very centre of it.

* * *

"That was delicious." House remarked softly as he pressed his lips to her cheek. 

"And I'm still eating Greg." She said munching slowly on her food savouring the taste. "You always eat so fast."

"It's so it gets out of my stomach faster and I can eat more. Perhaps I'll have for dessert what I had as a starter… I know that would please you." He said in a low sexy rumble.

Cameron rolled her eyes and nudged him, but there was no hiding the arousal that pooled between her thighs at his suggestion.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her skin softly as he settled with his beer, his eyes lazily drinking in the show on TV as he snuck pieces of her meal from her plate to his mouth.

"Hey!" She said in an indignant tone.

"What? I'm bigger than you."

"No, you're not." She growled. She was taller than him in her werewolf form; though considerably more lithe. "And I'm carrying your children."

He looked suitably ashamed and kissed her lips softly. "I'll run out and get you beef jerky at four in the morning like last week." He said with a grin.

She smiled and shook her head in amusement, setting her now empty plate down and turning her attentions to her mate, kissing him deeply and letting her hands explore his boxer clad body as if it were the first time they'd ventured over the terrain.

"Maybe we should call Lucas before we get into this again." House murmured as he kissed down her neck.

"That could be a good idea." She murmured reaching back, arching and stretching beneath him and plucking up the cordless phone before passing it to him. "There you go."

House dialled without looking at the handset, continuing his lustful ministrations over his lover's body. "It's ringing… push the speaker button." He murmured against her neck dropping the phone back onto the table.

The sound of ringing echoed around the room.

"Cairn." A familiar voice answered for the second time that day.

House settled comfortably atop Cameron and spoke clearly. "Lucas, hi it's…"

"Greg, hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"How about you Allison? I can hear you breathing." the disembodied voice explained.

"I'm good." She said before moving her lips silently to her mate's neck, kissing it softly.

"And the twins?" He asked, both of them able to hear the grin in his voice.

"Very well." House answered with a smirk, their little heartbeats a constant source of relaxation for him.

"Good glad to hear it. So you guys are interested in a hunt?"

"Yeah… more curious actually."

"Well there's a private game reserve upstate, the Hartwood estate. It's almost 200 hundred acres of wood, green hills, a lake and the odd rocky slope entirely to ourselves for four days. It's owned by the oldest wolf in the US, he holds gatherings there every month where the pack can be anything from 20 to 40 in number with quite a few regulars such as me. There are stags and wild deer and should the hunt go bad for some reason we're always well provided for anyway. So… interested?"

Despite having just ate their dinner both were practically salivating at the mere description of such a luscious haven for their kind.

"Definitely." House said with a grin, mirroring that which lingered on Cameron's lips.

"Good. So next week then?"

"Yeah?" He asked Cameron to receive a vigorous nod in reply. "Yep… so how do we get there?"

"I'll be heading up there so I can give you a ride up if you like?" Lucas suggested casually. "It's about an hour and a half's drive, so we can save quite a bit on gas."

"Sure that sounds cool." House agreed contentedly looking forward to the trip.

"I'll be heading up there on the Wednesday night if that's okay? I like to get there the night before to spend time with Jeremiah and meet everyone as they arrive."

"Yeah, sounds good." Cameron spoke, lifting her lips from House's stubble covered neck.

"Do you want me to pick you up at the hospital?" Lucas asked kindly.

"You can pick us up at home.

21 Baker Street, the least we could do is give you a coffee before you start the drive." Cameron answered as House pressed his lips ever so gently to her neck, his hands sneaking beneath her shirt lifting it up gently, allowing his fingers to stroke her belly. 

"Sure. So is around 7 okay? And then we can leave around half past?"

"Great." Cameron breathed.

"Pack light… just about everything is provided; just some clothes and yourselves obviously. That's all you really need." He joked.

"No problem." House murmured.

"See you on Wednesday then?" Cameron answered her eyes closing as he hit a particularly soft spot on her neck.

"Yup see you then!" He said jovially, and then added with a knowing grin. "Have a good night you two."

The phone disconnected and their lips returned to each other.

"I can't wait to spend three nights under the stars with you." Cameron murmured against his lips. "It's sounds so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." House said kissing her softly, his hips rolling gently to hers.

* * *

**_It's done. I'll be bringing them on Wednesday. _**

_Excellent. _


	6. Chapter 6

Sway lay contentedly at the feet of her slumbering masters. Yesterday they had slept in which was nice on occasion but it wasn't something she'd tolerate two days in a row. She stretched out lithely, her front paws clawing gently at the throw before she trotted up the side of their entwined bodies to sit near their heads purring as her tail flicked and she wondered what to do.

"Mraow." She grumbled softly and head-butted Cameron's cheek softly as she continued to purr loudly. 

"Yes, I see you Sway." She answered with a gentle yawn and rubbed her ear in that perfect way once more. 

"Damn cat." House growled kissing Cameron's neck hungrily. 

"It's your turn to feed her." 

"Aw man!" House grumbled savouring the feeling of having her pressed to him from head to toe before he had to leave her, his hand moving over her belly and his lips traversing her neck. 

"Meaow!" Sway moaned loudly her tail swishing indignantly. 

"Okay! Jez… sometimes I think I'd have been better to leave you out there on the streets." He said slipping out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers. 

Sway jumped down on the floor and arched her back hissing at him, knowing the meaning behind his words, leaving her cold and hateful towards her normally kind master for the moment. 

"Oh hush you. I'm going to feed you aren't I? And I do love you." He said with a roll of his eyes. 

"You do?" Cameron asked with a smirk, sitting up a little. 

House looked back at her and was stunned by the sheer beauty of her like always. She was simple glowing with life and happiness. Her hair was rumpled and well tousled from a night of sleeping and making love. Sheets were up at her chest covering her breasts but there was no hiding the fullness they had obtained over the past few months. 

She smiled coyly knowing his thoughts. 

"Cat. Food. Now." She demanded. 

"Yes meme." He said with a sloppy salute and jogged off down the hall leaving Sway to roll her eyes and trot after him at a much more leisurely pace. 

Cameron grinned at them. She was so settled in her life here; it suited her just perfectly and curled around her like a warm security blanket. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. Sure there was a cat instead of a dog, no white picket fence and no ring but that didn't matter… not with the unbreakable connection she shared with him; her mind, body and soul irreversibly entwined with his. It felt like liquid heaven was flowing through her veins, warming her from the inside out. And it was amazing. 

"Thinking about me again?" House said leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom. 

"Like always." She replied with a grin. 

He smiled and drew closer crawling over her body, his hands exploring her sheet covered curves until his body was draped over hers. He kissed her softly. 

"Hmm, Greg." She hummed. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He said sliding down the sheets to reveal her body to his wondering fingers and lips. "And it's still wonderfully early." He said with a glance at the clock. They had well over an hour before they had to be at work. 

"We should try to get in early today. See Cuddy and Wilson before we start." 

"So what are you saying?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

"Save water… shower with a partner." She said with a grin. 

She giggled loudly as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, kissing him deeply as they each thought _What an amazing way to start the day_. 

Outside their apartment and man shuddered awake in the passenger seat of an old blue Volvo. 

"God, what a load of shit." He growled. "We've been at this for two days already and found out that they fuck a lot and that's it. Why can't we go back to work? 

"This is our work for now." Answered the man sat in the driver's seat, still alert despite his nightly vigil. 

"No it's not, Jacques is just pissed off with us 'cos we messed up the last job so he gave us this stupid surveillance gig to punish us." 

"I'll have you know this operation is top priority right now." 

"What? Tailing two doctors? You've got to be kidding me." He asked in disbelief. 

"No. Jacques said that this could wreck our business if they are who he thinks they are." 

"And who are they?" the still sleepy man enquired as he sipped cold coffee with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Answering that would risk me loosing my life and it's not worth it. Just stick to the task. And you might get a kill or three out of this." 

"Three?" 

"The woman. She's supposed to be pregnant. And if it's twins… she's your mark." 

"I'm supposed to whack a pregnant doctor?" he asked, what little morals he had shining through his tough persona. 

"Orders are orders." 

The once sleeping man was now fully alert. He looked over at the apartment and sighed. 

"You're paid to kill. And you'll kill if you're ordered to." 

"Why me? Why don't you…?" 

The other mans eyes flashed evilly in his direction. "Do not question me." He hissed leaning closer. "Or you will feel pain and aching that not even your evil little mind can imagine. And if you question Jacques? You're worst nightmares will become your dreams and you'll beg for death. You have no idea the mess you're in, boy." He said before turning and clambering into the back. "Wake me in 6 hours." He ordered and promptly fell asleep. 

He shook there in the passenger seat and watched as the monster slumbered in the back of the car. 

He really did have no idea. 

He slunk over to the driver's seat and began his shift, full of fear and the most human of things… curiosity. 


	7. Chapter 7

House and Cameron took the car to work that day, much to their dismay. Cameron's back ached gently and it was nothing that she could hide from as he could feel it too.

"You need a massage." House said softly as he jogged around to her side and helped her out of the car.

"No I don't… I need a fork lift truck." She growled as they heaved her out of the car.

House held her tightly and gently at the same time as he propped her against the car as he closed the door. He set his bag on the ground and slid his arms under her coat and beneath her shirt to rest at the small of her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying something."

"This isn't exactly the most private place to give me a massage." She said rolling her eyes but letting her arms wrap around him. His touch was irresistible.

House breathed deeply and rested his forehead gently against hers as he rubbed her back ever so gently.

Warmth poured over them.

Cameron's eyes closed of their own accord.

And their breathing fell into sync.

They were one.

Slowly the heat of her pain began to dwindle and dissipate to be replaced by the warmth that was shared by them. House could feel it too… his own spine relaxing along with hers. Turning his head he kissed her softly until they could feel the world solid beneath their feet.

"Nice." Cameron said as their lips parted. "You should try that more often."

"I'm not even sure what I did but if it means you'll prefer a massage to a fork lift truck I'll do it over and over again." He said with a grin kissing her once more before picking up his backpack and reaching for her hand.

With smiles on their faces and much more comfortable than two minutes ago they entered the hospital to be faced with a stony faced and serious looking Wilson.

The smiles faded quickly.

"Lisa should know." He stated.

"Are you sure about this? And I mean really, really thought it through?" House asked.

Wilson nodded resolutely. "Lisa's in her office."

"You want to do this now?"

"It's as good a time as any." He said with a shrug.

Cameron sighed softly. "Okay then. This is going to be fun." She said sarcastically.

They traipsed into the room in single file, Cuddy sat at her desk waiting for them. The desk was oddly clear of papers for this time in the morning. A claustrophobic silence filled the room.

"So." Cuddy said as Cameron closed the door. "What's this big secret I should know about?"

"Maybe you should sit over on the couch?" House suggested, "I'm not sure you're chair is pass-out proof."

Rolled her eyes and stood, waddling over to the couch with Wilson's help. "It can't be that shocking can it?" She said looking towards her lover.

Wilson winced lightly and helped her into the couch.

"James?"

"Have you taken your medication?"

She nodded gently a little shaken and worried; something that both House and Cameron could feel. House rolled his head gently in Cuddy's direction but Cameron was already moving towards her. She sat softly next to the pregnant woman and reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked looking over at Cameron.

"Using our powers for good instead of evil." House answered for her as he felt Cuddy calm instantly at his mates touch.

"What do you mean powers?"

"We uh… we're werewolves." House said softly.

Cuddy looked at him like he was crazy and laughed gently. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No." Cameron murmured.

"It's true." Wilson added.

Cuddy laughed again, a laugh that faded swiftly at the sight of such seriousness in the faces of everyone else in the room. "How… how can that be true? It can't be."

"It's very true." House said gently as he dropped into the chair. "Do you remember a few months ago when I was attacked?"

Cuddy nodded.

"It wasn't a dog, it was a werewolf and the next night I kind of bit Allison." He said with a wince and hanging his head in shame.

Cameron's love echoed towards him and through his body, filling him once more and lifting his heavy heart. "And I thank you for it everyday." She murmured her eyes pressing into his.

His eyes warmed and a slight smile appeared at his lips. "Thanks."

"No!" Cuddy said standing and moving away from it all. It was just so overwhelming. "I won't believe it!" Her blood pressure shot up once more without the reassuring touch of Wilson and the soothing other worldly spell of Cameron's.

House stood and drew slowly towards her.

"Think! Can you remember me and Allison hearing your baby's heart beat? How else could we do that? How else would we know that? How else would I know that you're heart is racing, that you're palms are sweaty and your blood pressure is definitely not safe?" He moved quickly and stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her and pressing his right hand directly to her skin over her collar bone and upper chest.

Cuddy gasped then melted instantly to his body, her eyes closing.

Cameron's jealousy flared, House could feel Wilson's own green eyed monster make its voice heard in his mind.

"How else would I be able to fix all that with one touch?" He murmured.

"It's impossible." She murmured.

"That's what I do." He answered and stepped back, his hand still resting on her shoulder. "The impossible."

"I can't… I can't believe it."

"Some have to see it to believe it." House said softly.

"Greg." Cameron said warningly wondering where he was going with this.

"I have an idea." He answered somewhat embarrassed.

She rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you get ideas." She said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked she walked with Wilson through the corridors of the fifth floor.

"Psychiatric isolation rooms." House answered striking out in front of them, Cameron at his side their hands joined.

"Why?"

"There isolated." He said with a roll of his eyes. "The monitoring system is separate from the security system; we can lock up the whole section keep everyone out and more importantly… keep me in."

"What about us?" Wilson asked with concern for his safety and that of his partner and unborn child.

"Allison will stop me."

"But she's little." She said still entirely disbelieving.

"Aw, you don't understand." Wilson said grinning. "Cameron wears the trousers in that relationship. Wolves are a matriarchal society."

"Which means it doesn't half hurt when she's pissed at me." House growled reluctantly.

"I feel it too." She replied squeezing his hand.

"But you don't piss me off, it's impossible… you're too perfect." He said with pride.

Cuddy shook her head still unable to believe them.

"You're all delusional! You're talking as if it's actually true!" she exclaimed as the stepped into the isolation area. Wilson secured the door behind them and put on the "in use" light so that they wouldn't be disturbed too much.

"It is true and you'll believe it soon enough." he said as he opened the door in the narrow corridor into the large white padded room.

"How's this going to work?" Wilson asked slightly fearful about the idea of a rampaging werewolf loose in this area.

House pulled off his jacket and began to strip. "Allie." He said looking sadly over at her.

She nodded and motioned for Wilson and Cuddy to follow her out into the corridor. She knew that there were very few things that could make House change before the full moon. There was one sure fire way but the logistics of such a plan was slightly risky.

She explained quietly and reluctantly.

Wilson looked fearful but surer than before.

Cuddy still could barely fathom what was going on.

They stepped back into the room to find House standing there in his boxers. Cameron appraised him quickly, her usual lust somewhat dampened by what was to follow. Wilson and Cuddy however were more than a little shocked at his physique; he was toned and strong in a way that his muscles couldn't properly define and yet with his clothes gone the power that emanated from him was almost tangible and hanging thick in the air.

Cuddy's hormones managed to rage through her shock and Wilson looked on him with envy. Cameron made her way towards him at the feeling of Cuddy's raging emotions.

"Thanks Wilson but I don't swing that way." House said sensing his appreciation of his new form.

Cuddy turned to him slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"What?! I… I was just thinking you must have been working out." He exclaimed.

"Not at all." House scoffed as his mate's arms wrapped around him. They embraced each others like lovers saying goodbye at the airport. "Haven't you ever seen Spiderman? One minute he's a scrawny runt the next he's ripped like a pro surfer. Same sort of deal." They tilted their heads and kissed softly.

"Promise me you'll be careful." She whispered.

"I promise." He kissed her once more.

She stepped back and picked up his clothes and passed them to Cuddy. "Take them into the observation room with you, we don't want them torn."

"Allison… you can't really…"

"Go into the observation room." Wilson murmured and kissed her softly. "I'll be there soon."

She sighed softly with a discouraging look and moved to the small room at the end of the hall with 5 monitors covering all four corners and the door of the room.

The stage was set.

Time for the show.


	9. Chapter 9

House sat on the floor as far away from the door as possible and watched with fury and anger coursing through him as Cameron circled Wilson her hand trailing over his chest. He could feel her thoughts like a thousand tiny white hot pins pressing into his heart. He could feel her longing for his best friend; see her imagining Wilson in his place in her memories of them making love, each thought felt like an insect crawling over his skin making his body shiver with the effort of holding back his change as much as possible. Some rational part of him still didn't want to do it.

Cameron took her time building it up, her thoughts focused on Wilson and wanting him. Standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her nose to his neck breathing him in, trying as much as possible to think of him as a potential sexual partner rather than potential meal.

Wilson had little chance to feel nervous too soothed by Cameron's touch; his eyes always on her to keep House from his mind.

On the padded floor House shook and shivered. Her eyes met his and his skin flushed hot. A short sharp grunt sounded from his mouth his teeth bared and flashing.

It took all her will power to stick with the plan but she pushed on. She met his pale eyes and smirked sexily before pressing her lips to Wilson's neck, her eyes never wavering from House's.

House growled once more, heat pouring into his body. It was harder and harder to fight. Cameron turned Wilson in her arms and kissed up his throat and with each touch another sound was issued from the man/monster in the corner. His face contorted with anger and pain, already resembling the wildness of the animal within him.

Cameron's touches stopped and she glanced at Wilson before looking back at House.

The instant their lips touched House roared in pain. His body slammed against the floor and his back arched.

Wilson's fear spiked but Cameron kept kissing him hungrily all her senses attuned to House waiting for the last possible moment to throw Wilson out and lock them in together.

House silenced but for a few grunts and the only sound that could be heard was the sickening snap of bones.

As the transformation neared its end, House growled a low menacing constant sound as the last bones clicked into place.

Cameron stepped away from Wilson and pushed him behind her. It took a moment before the spell of her touch was gone, but by that time his feet moved fast enough to make up for it and the door whooshed swiftly closed behind her just as the angry werewolf got to his feet and regarded his mate with burning eyes.

* * *

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Cuddy squeaked her eyes glued to the screen. "It's true! He's a werewolf!"

Wilson entered the observation room quickly. "Lisa we tried to tell you." He sat in the chair beside her and wrapped his arms around her, hoping to calm her.

"How is this possible?" She whispered shaking against him. "How can it be?"

"It's like a virus." He reasoned, appealing to her scientific and medical mind. "They can pass it on but they can't get rid of it."

"They're sick?" she queried.

"Yup… they just come out in a very weird rash sometimes." He said with a smile.

"How can they live with this?" she said with tears in her eyes, her hormones raging at the tale of their plight.

"These past few months… it's the happiest I've seen House ever. In the whole time that I've known him and that's saying something. What do you reckon?"

"Yeah." She said with a watery eyed grin. Her eyes turned to the monitor and her grin fell. "They don't look to happy now though."

* * *

The pair circled each other in the small room; the tension of numerous emotions floating as thick as treacle in the air.

"Greg." Cameron said with some authority.

He snarled loudly at her, his ears flashing forward in anger.

"Greg, I love you." She whispered endearingly.

He growled gently and his anger faded enough for his sadness echo through his being. He sounded a short low howl and stopped moving around the room, his head hanging low and eyes downcast.

She made her was slowly towards him until his warmth was not just in her mind but radiating to her skin from the tall beast before her. She reached out and rested her hand on his forearm, her fingers threading through the fur there.

The wolf whimpered and shuffled closer.

Their eyes met now blazing with warmth and compassion instead of anger.

"Sh." She cooed, her hand moving up his arm. "It's okay. I'm yours."

He growled the last stab of anger escaping from his being as her wrapped his arms around her, his claws tearing into her clothes with precision, the sharp points barely grazing her skin. He wouldn't allow himself to hurt her; she was too precious to him.

Kneeling down, he nuzzled her neck gently and licked her skin; the exact spot he'd licked her 3 months ago when he'd first came upon her in this form. With a gentle howl he hugged her tightly and slowly began to change back to human form.

Cameron stood with tears in her eyes and stroked the fur on his head gently. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled sadly knowing the pain she'd cause him. "I love you so much."

He groaned and shivered against her, his grip tight and constant as his body shrunk. As the change finished he sighed loudly in relief. "You know what? I hate it when I get ideas too. Let's never do anything like that again." He said slightly shakily clinging to her like she was the only thing that could save him.

She laughed nervously and sunk to her knees in front of him and kissed him passionately. House held her tightly and kissed her back deeply quickly laying her down on the padded floor and covered her body with his.

"God, I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sh, sh." House murmured softly, his lips moving over her jaw. "All of this is my fault. It was my idea. You are not to blame."

Cameron nodded gently and sighed, her arms tight around him. "God I love you." She said happily.

"I love you too, Allie." House rolled them onto their sides and held onto her tightly.

The door hissed open.

"Cuddy better well give us some slack after this." House grumbled.

"No Guarantees." Said a still slightly emotionally unstable Cuddy, her mascara smudged and eyes red and puffy.

House smirked and raised his eyebrow at her. "So you believe us then?"

"Yup. It's hard not to after seeing that."

"We'll do you mind closing the door and giving us an hour." He said grinning but entirely serious. "Kind of need to recuperate after that."

She tossed his clothes at him. "I'll do you one better. Go home. I am; I certainly need a lie down after that."

"Thanks Lisa." He replied softly.

"Come on I'll take you home." Wilson said leading her out.

House dressed pulling on his t-shirt but leaving his button down shirt for Cameron. "I'm sorry about your blouse." He said bashfully.

"It's fine." She replied swapping her clothes for his shirt. "Come on home time. And it's not even lunch yet!" She said with a smile.

"I know what I want." He said in a low husky tone and pulled her into his arms and carried her out.

"Oh I wonder what that could be." She said giggling gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Sway was more than shocked to find her masters home so early and to find her little body shaken from sleep as she was pushed from the bed.

With a shake of her head she glanced at her masters as they stripped those bits of cloth from their bodies. Mewing her displeasure she trundled off to the living room and fell asleep in the DVD bookcase, curled on the third row of DVDs she was squeezed cosily under the next shelf. Sleep came easy to her.

House growled peeling away the layers of clothing swiftly eager to press their naked bodies together. His trimmed nails scraped over her skin in his haste making her arch and hiss and moan at the sensuous pain.

"Greg." She begged pulling at his t-shirt and his short locks.

He stripped her down entirely and kissed her thoroughly as his hands explored her accentuated curves. His rough jean clad hips rolled against hers.

"You are mine." He growled pinning her arms against the bed and biting down her neck breaking the skin ever so slightly. He needed to make her his, needed to press away the memory of Wilson's taste and scent and replace it entirely with his own. She was his and his alone.

Her body lifted up against his. "I'm yours, fuck I'm yours." She moaned in desperation to end this torture.

"I could feel you thinking about him. I could practically taste him when you kissed him." He said with disgust and malice in his voice. "I could feel you're god damned thoughts and I hated it. I know you've thought about him before; those thoughts seemed familiar to you." He said with fury boiling his blood. "Don't ever, EVER think about another man again!"

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me." He hissed angrily, his hips thrusting against her.

It should have been wrong but my god the power of his anger turned her on like a light, her body was singing perilously close to turning into a wolf but it felt so good to hang on the edge.

"I did once. But I don't now." She gasped. "I can't."

"Why?" He said seriously, his anger dulling to show his concerns.

"You consume me." She answered with clear bright eyes.

He growled softly and pinned her arms to her sides and brought his mouth down against her centre. "Very true." He said before devouring her sopping wet flesh.

"Argh fuck Greg!" She moaned her whole body shivering. She wrapped her legs around his head and squeezed hard.

Growling he pressed a long wet rasping tongue inside her body, devouring her wetness filling his mouth with her taste knowing it was only for him. "Mine."

During their time together oral sex factored very little into their sexual exploits. The pull of full on penetration and joint orgasm was just far too appealing. Their minds were entwined so delicately that for one to orgasm while the other pleasured was a struggle at the best of times but they managed it on occasion. Luckily House was single-minded in his task and could barely fathom his own pleasure through the rage of emotions in his body.

Cameron bucked against him, her hands shaking in his grip. Words were entirely beyond her at this point all that mattered was the feeling and the fact that she was his. Her moan was long, loud and throaty as her body threatened to give way to the urge to change.

He growled loudly his length pressing painfully against his pants as he thrust his tongue deep into her body, lapping hungrily at her sweet nectar.

Luckily her climax shattered over her already quivering body before her body changed. She roared and screamed loudly, every fibre of her body was shivering.

House shook and gripped her hands even tighter still as he growled and flicked his tongue, sucking and savouring her taste only to encourage more. He let it pour and drip over his lips and tongue, throat humming and the wondrous sensation. A few long licks cleaned her flesh as much as possible before releasing her hands and sitting on the bed watching her voyeuristically. It was like watching madness unfold and slowly recede. If honest, he could feel it all; the urge to roll and curl at the sheer pleasure that thrummed in her body, the involuntary moans that echoed in the room and silent shouts that shuddered in her mind and he longed to be a part of it but knowing he'd caused that gave him satisfaction enough.

For now.

He slid his pants and boxers off slowly and moved their bodies between the sheets.

"Oh God!" Cameron gurgled as some cognitive thought returned to her.

"Yes?" He said with a cocky grin, though it was somewhat subdued by the transference of the feelings in her body.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his and kissing him softly. "I'm all yours. Always and forever."

"I know." He said with sad eyes.

Moving closer still she kissed him softly once more.

"Thank you for doing that." She said softly. "I'm sure it meant a lot to Wilson and Cuddy. Not to mention I think you're very sexy as a wolf."

He smiled and laughed gently as he kissed her once more, drawing strength from the love she offered him and remembering back to that padded room where, despite his rage and all the might of her mental control he could still feel her heart singing it's song, albeit much quieter than now.

"I love you." He whispered in a deep husky tone, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I love you too." She said with a grin and kissed him deeply.

House growled and returned her hungry kiss his leg slipping between her thighs and bending her leg up to allow him access to her once more dripping core. Hands spread over back, thigh and ass possessively feeling every curve and gently scraping skin. His long hard length was draped over her thigh, nudging gently against her entrance at the behest of their rocking hips. His lips travelled down her neck and kissed and bit down her shoulder gently.

"Oh God, Greg." Cameron moaned her hand sneaking down between them, "I need you now." She demanded.

"I know." He murmured and nipped her skin tenderly, waiting for her hand to curl around him and holding back until it felt in the right position between them before gripping her ass and linking them together in a passionate embrace.

"Oh my God!" She moaned almost incoherently.

"Say my name." He demanded with his last articulate thought as he thrust gently into her warmth.

"GREG!" she shouted loudly.

Lips moved hungrily unable to find their fill of flesh, tooth and nail clawed savagely as hips rocked and bed shook. Despite the frantic goings on inside something sedate and calm filled their hearts and primal grunts echoed from their lungs.

Screams made the very foundations of their relationship and the building quiver with delight as their bodies poured over the sweet blissful precipice that was their emotional and physical peak.

Arms clutched tightly around each other, each joint white with exertion as their sweaty bodies struggled to draw enough breath in such a wonderfully tight cocoon.

Their foreheads rested gently against each other, breath shared between them and eyes closed.

"Greg." Cameron murmured softly.

"Oh Allie," he whispered back with his eyes fluttering slowly open. "I love you… so much." He answered between breaths.

"I love you too." She spoke softly, her eyes meeting his with tears spilling gently down her cheeks at the sheer overload of emotion.

House pressed his lips gently to hers, his hand stroking her back soothingly. "I've got you. You're mine. I'll take care of you, always and forever." He said kissing her once more.

She smiled and kissed him back softly, "What would I do with out you?"

"You'll never have to find out." He said with his own gentle smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

They managed to sneak into work without being caught by a distraught Cuddy or a pissed Wilson. House assumed all was well with their werewolf reveal and set about making fruit tea.

Coffee did little for him these days. The buzz was minimal and not worth it compared with the horrific taste the black elixir had become as his taste buds developed further. Cameron sat at her desk busying herself with the backlog of emails due to their absence yesterday.

"No, that is not interesting." House grumbled with his back to her still.

"But it's for charity." She said re-reading the invitation to a charity ball.

"My charity is stretched thin enough as it is taking in you and Sway." He said bringing over their tea and sitting on the edge of the desk as he set down her mug and supped at his own.

Cameron glanced at him and smirked before deleting the invitation and picking up her mug.

"Oh goodie." House said without enthusiasm as Chase's scent approached.

"Play nice."

"Do I have to?" He whined and pouted, it was all to easy to remember how he'd tried to touch her those many months ago and the occasional flashbacks he was now privy to of the time she got high and brought him around for a quickie. Those moments had made his blood boil and it took Cameron many touches and much time to sooth him; though the same was true of Cameron if his mind wandered to past sexual exploits too.

"Yes you do. He stopped wearing his cologne just for you."

"Correction he stopped wearing it to keep his life and his job." He said looking at her intensely.

"Perhaps… but that doesn't mean you can't play nice." She said rubbing his thigh gently.

"Fine." He growled.

Chase came into the room, his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey Chase." Cameron said amicably.

"Hey." He said in his Australian tongue. "Where were you guys yesterday?"

"Aw did you miss me?" House jibed.

Chase rolled his eyes and dumped his satchel and hung his coat. "No, we just wondered where you were."

"We were making babies."

Chase pulled a disgusted face, "But Cameron's already pregnant."

"Doesn't mean we can't have sex. Lots and lots of hot sweaty naked pregnant sex." He said grinning.

"Greg." Cameron admonished gently with a slight grin. "We had a meeting with Cuddy in the morning and then we went home early."

"Orgies tend to tire people out." House added grinning. "There's something about horny pregnant women that's just so hot."

Cameron giggled loudly. "Oh shut up." She said between loud laughs.

House grinned and sipped his tea covering her hand with his.

"You still haven't said where you were yesterday." Chase said with a frown and started up the coffee.

"Get the hint kangaroo boy we don't want you to know." House growled gently.

"I just don't get why you're so secretive all of a sudden."

House raised his eyebrows.

"No not you, Cameron." He said with his eyes falling on her. "We used to hang out all the time and now I hardly see you."

House's demeanour changed instantly, growing jealous and protective.

"We hardly see you." Chase continued and House settled once more happy it wasn't about Chase having feelings for his girl, "Team nights just don't happen ever since you two hooked up. It's not us and House any more it's you two and Foreman and I. And it sucks." He growled somewhat unhappy about the situation.

"Aww you don't swing that way? Don't you want to try black and never go back?"

"Shut up House!" Chase said growing livid; ignoring House he settled his gaze on Cameron. "I just miss the way it used to be. There isn't a team dynamic anymore because we don't have a team." He said with a sigh.

She frowned gently. She'd never really thought of what she'd lost by becoming a werewolf only what she'd gained. Cameron looked at him sympathetically. "Things have changed Chase, in ways you can see and ways you can't even imagine."

"Yeah I know." He said slightly sadly and slumping to his chair at the conference table and starting on his charts.

House squeezed her hand gently able to feel her sadness. To be a werewolf was to walk a lonely path. Of course they could talk to Wilson and Cuddy but in truth they were all alone clinging to each other in a world of nightmares.

"Come on." He said gently and led her into his office.

Chase watched him with a shake of his head. There they go in their own little world, he thought.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said curling against him on the couch.

"You wouldn't be here… you wouldn't be a werewolf and you'd probably still be hanging out with Chase." He growled reluctantly.

"I like being a werewolf. I love being so close to you. Forget about Chase and everyone else as long as I have you and our kids have us then everything will be fine." she said hugging him tightly.

"God I love you." He murmured returning her tight embrace and kissing her deeply.

"I love you too." She said returning his kiss longingly, desperate to be as close to him as possible. And they kept kissing even as a familiar scent alerted them to an approaching administrator and still kissing right until she walked in the room.

"Hey Cuddy." House said his eyes still closed.

"How did you…?"

He opened his eyes and turned to her tapping his nose.

"Ah." She said in understanding and nodded closing the door behind her slightly nervously.

"Don't worry." Cameron said softly. "You haven't had any complaints of rampaging werewolves in the past three months; it's not going to happen. And you saw the amount of trouble it took to get Greg to change yesterday."

Cuddy smiled nervously still and sat down on the foot stool to House's easy chair.

"It's just hard to… to cope with really. Thought it's probably nothing you're going through. I can't help but worry though."

"It's not going to happen." House said gently, "Really."

"But your temper House what if…"

"She keeps me under control." He answered, "Wilson told you that."

"What if she's not around when you blow a gasket?"

"She's here," he said pointing to his chest and then his head, "and here. Trust me the only time I would change at the hospital would be if something was seriously wrong and I had to protect Allie and my children." He said with memories of being shot not so long ago.

"Same goes for me." Cameron added.

Cuddy frowned gently.

"Oh come on… you're saying that if you were in danger you wouldn't want to change into a wolf?" House asked seriously.

"Maybe. I'm just worried about my patients and my staff."

"They'll be fine. Really there's nothing to worry about."

"I have two werewolves on my staff how can I not worry about that!" She said with a slight smile.

"Because it's us. And we clear the clinic out in record time." House said grinning.

"Ah but you do have a hell of a lot of sex afterwards in the exam rooms." Cuddy retorted with a gentle smirk.

"We need it." Cameron said with a grin. "It soothes us and keeps us sane."

"Or insane." House said with his own wicked smile.

"That's true," Cuddy replied with a similar grin. "So you two are okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Cameron replied with a gentle smile. "All four of us." She said rubbing her belly gently.

"And that'll happen sooner than we thought." House added covering her hand.

"What?"

"6 to 7 month gestation period for werewolves," He said with a grin. "It's why she's so huge."

"Hey!" Cameron squeaked smacking him on the chest with a wide smile.

"True though." He said chuckling.

Cuddy smiled watching them. "I'm happy you're happy."

House smiled over at her. "Thanks… so can we get a few days off next week."

"What? Why?" Cuddy asked confused.

"Werewolf thing." House answered. "We want to go on a hunt upstate."

"A… a hunt?" she asked nervously.

"For stags Cuddy." House said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh." She said with a relieved smile. "So how long will you be gone for?"

"Four days. We're leaving Wednesday night." Cameron answered.

She frowned.

"Oh come on Cuddy please?" House begged with a pout and glistening eyes.

She shook her head grinning, "Fine, have fun."

"Thanks mom!" House said excitedly curling closer to Cameron.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Just have fun and don't cause too much trouble."

"Thanks Cuddy." Cameron said gently and hugged her mate, kissing him softly.

Cuddy nodded and left the room with a murmur of, "Get to work you two. You'll be in the clinic later on as well."

"Whey hey the hunt is on." House said pulling Cameron under him and covering her body with his.

"I think you've found what you want." She said grinning.

House smiled and kissed her softly. "I've found all I need for the rest of my life."

"You romantic, you." She said grinning and kissing him deeply.

Chase happened to glance over at this point. "Disgusting." He murmured feeling sick.


	12. Chapter 12

The week passed swiftly and soon Wednesday was upon them. They rushed home from work and Cameron quickly busied herself getting worked up over whether they had enough underwear or not. House sat on the couch with a beer stroking Sway's head and giving her instructions for their holiday. They knew that the young cat was resourceful enough to look after herself without them as long as she was allowed out to hunt through a conveniently left open bedroom window at the back of the apartment. None the less Cameron had insisted on buying a food tray that would pop open on a timer giving her at least two hearty meals through the course of the next few days, House thought it was a waste of 40 dollars but it made her calmer for a few seconds out of these hectic week long preparations.

"I don't see why we actually need underwear we're going to be all _wolfy_ most of the time." House said tickling Sway's chin.

"Yeah but we're going to be normal some of the time and we'll need fresh underwear." She answered back from what seemed like the deepest darkest depths of Narnia.

"Four days Allie! Four days! So tell me why oh why do I need 10 pairs of boxers?!"

"Cos I like to sleep in them." She answered smartly zipping up their bags with and air of finality. Just like the last five times she'd done that night.

"Don't you dare think of anything else!" He warned jokingly.

"You know you could offer to help carry the bags." She said lifting the two packs over her right shoulder and striding down the hall.

"Why bother when you're so god damned strong?" He said with a broad grin spreading over his lips.

Cameron rolled her eyes and dropped the bags down at the door before making her way over to him and leaning over him. "I'm pregnant and you are no gentleman."

House tipped his head back looking up into her eyes and smirked. "I know… I'm an animal."

"I knew that." She said with a grin and pressed her lips hard against his.

He hummed and slid his hand up through her hair as he sucked her bottom lip gently. An action that Cameron mimicked as she stroked his chest softly and her teeth scraped across his sensitive flesh.

I love you, they thought simultaneously just as a knock sounded at the door.

Even breathing normally as their lips parted they could tell it was Lucas on the other side of the door.

"Quit making out and let me in its cold out here." He called from behind the door with a grin.

Cameron rolled her eyes and moved to the door and let him in. "Hey."

Lucas smiled in a friendly manner. "Hey." He said stepping into the apartment tentatively.

Something which Cameron and House frowned at.

There was an integral difference to the whole encounter, like the electricity in the air was flowing in an entirely opposite direction to last time, curling around them more easily than before and yet they could sense Lucas was tense and on edge. Almost as if he was afraid.

"Why are you…?" House asked confused.

"So docile? Respectful? Scared? Jeremiah wants to explain all that. It part of the reason I invited you up to the hunt in the first place." He said with a slight gulp as Cameron closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean? What's to explain?" House asked standing and growing slightly impatient with anger spiking.

Lucas backed against the wall submissive and afraid.

Even Sway began advancing on the stranger angrily.

"Look I'm only doing what Jeremiah told me to. He's like my father and I trust him with my life… and I'd trust him with your lives too. I like you two a lot. I like you four." He said nodding in Cameron's direction. "And Jeremiah can explain it all far better than I can. You're a part of something far greater than you could ever imagine."

House growled lightly at the obscurity of it all but sensed every word from his mouth was truth. "Fine with me." He grunted out relaxed slightly turning to Cameron for her approval.

Even Sway was reluctant to back down without Cameron's consent.

"You're saying that you are choosing to put the lives of my entire family in the hands of this Jeremiah and we've to trust you're judgement when you didn't even ask us in the first place?"

"Some are born into greatness; some have greatness thrust upon them." He said reverently. "You had it pressed upon you… and your children…"

"What about our children?!" She asked murderously stepping forward. Both House and Sway mimicked her actions, by stepping toward the intruder.

"They will be born into greatness." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" House asked.

Lucas sighed. "Do you trust me? Do you trust my words enough to let me take you to Jeremiah?"

House glanced at Cameron. She nodded slightly and the tension in the air dropped magnificently.

Sway hissed one last time at the intruder before curling around each of her masters' feet in turn before bounding into the bedroom to claim it as her own for the next four days.

"Thank you." Lucas murmured.

"Come on let's go." Cameron ordered.

House was quick to act picking up the bags and tossing them over his shoulder; as was Lucas opening the door and slipping out to pop the trunk for them before dropping into the driver's seat ready to go.

Cameron slipped on her jacket. "Can't anything be easy?" She whispered.

"Apparently not." He said kissing her softly. "Come on… I want to meet this Jeremiah."

"The strange thing is so do I." she murmured and walked out with him.

House and Cameron got into the car and were soon speeding their way North. All occupants of the car were too preoccupied with the impending first meeting to notice the two men in the plain blue Volvo watching them with fascination.

"Jacques." A man with piercing animalistic eyes growled into a cell. "Our old pal Lucas Cairn just paid a visit to the good doctors."

"Follow them." Sounded a simple instruction before the line clicked dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Harold Pewter was one of the most normal guys you could ever meet. When he wasn't working he spent all the time he could with his children and his wife doing everything from changing dippers to waging water wars against the kids on the next street. He lived in an average house that was quintessentially "nice" and drove a truck that got him from A to B and C when need called for it. He complained about rising gas prices and the state of the world. He dreamed of winning the lottery and thought sometimes on how he'd spend the jackpot. He shopped at Wal-Mart. Owned DVDs he'd never watched. Sang in the shower and ate junk and healthy like the rest of us.

But Harold was not as normal as he would appear. And the situation he was in was far from routine and it was certainly something that confounded the middle-aged man.

He was in a blue Volvo with a crazed man at the wheel following a pair of doctors and a random man called Lucas Cairn north through New Jersey.

Harold Pewter was a professional assassin.

One of many who worked under the direction of a mysterious man named Jacques Voreau whom he'd only met once and even that was quite by accident.

Harold remembered that meeting quite unkindly, there was something dark and clinical about him; something so massive to his every move that he took up the whole room leaving no space for anyone or anything else no matter how large the room. He got the impression that no space would be large enough for the immensity of his presence. Sure Harold had worked for some unscrupulous characters in his past but something akin to pure evil lingered in his boss and it chilled him to the bone.

Still in that line of work he couldn't complain. Bosses like him with the money and jobs he brought were utterly rare in the business. Jacques had been rumoured to have struck a deal with the various secret government organisations offering him security in exchange for the use of his services at their digression.

Harold himself was sure a least four of his jobs had been of this discreet nature over his past 15 years on Jacques pay role. One an international diplomat by the look of the ID in the wallet he had to destroy.

Harold was very good at his job.

Extremely, exceedingly good.

But all his training and education had not prepared him for his current situation.

"So who is this Cairn guy?"

"An Enemy. One I'd kill for the pleasure of it."

"But we're not allowed." Harold responded.

They could only kill when ordered. Though the individual skills of each assassin were beyond compare of serial killers or common household murderers, Jacques control and preparation was such that each job was utterly random and in a totally different part of the country or the world that nothing at all could link that job with the previous and as such no killing outside the program he set out for each of his assassins. Everything was so meticulously planned that it looked utterly chaotic.

"I know!" He growled. "But if I could… it would be him."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." He said slowing and letting the tail lights disappear from Harold's view.

But what Harold didn't know was that those lights still glowed bright in the eyes of the driver, his partner for this particular task; a wolf in disguise.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Everything. There's a whole other world with a different set of laws and you wouldn't be able to comprehend it." He said following Lucas's car still.

"I don't get it." Harold sighed leaning against the glass.

"And that's just the first thing you don't get. So that's the end of that conversation."

"And I don't get why the hell we're tailing two doctors." He sighed.

"Because Jacques says so!" He roared. "And you'll do it if you want paid and want to keep your life. Jacque picked you for this job because you're the best. This is your job."

Harold sighed. It was his job.

And he was beginning to regret it. Surveillance jobs that lasted this long were always the hardest. Especially when the targets seemed so happy with twins in the pipeline too.

He sighed again.

"If you can't do it we'll get someone else. And they'll add another kill to their count besides the doc and her cubs."

Harold gulped and kept his mouth shut, thought's of his children keeping him warm and solidifying his resolve. This would be his last job.

Cubs?


	14. Chapter 14

House and Cameron sat close in the backseat as Lucas drove them north and north. Small towns drummed passed, their un-monopolized shop fronts staring bleakly out at passers by but House and Cameron had little concern with them too preoccupied with Lucas's words and the possibilities that lay ahead.

"We're nearly there." He said speaking for the first time since the journey began.

They watched out of the window eager for a first peak at their hunting ground. Thick wood littered each side of the road and they were left unsure as to where the haven that was promised to them was.

Lucas led the car down a smooth and almost hidden side road to the left and through the thick underbrush. They followed the road for a minute or so before the bright lights of a security house and a wide electrical gate on a 25 foot wall appeared before them. The place was wired up tighter than most prisons by the looks of things. To an ordinary hunter during the day it would seem exclusive but to the werewolves in the back of Lucas's car it seemed daunting.

An armed guard four strong stood vigilant at the gate and waved the vehicle forward and to a stop.

"Hello Mr Cairn." The security guard said in a clipped professional and yet respectful tone, as the other three guards checked around the vehicle.

"Hi Peter. I want you to meet Greg House and Allison Cameron."

The guard nodded to the couple in the rear almost like a bow. "I've been told to expect you, Sir. Madam."

"Right." House said with a raised eyebrow rather confused about the whole situation.

The guard stood to attention and waited for all the other guards to step back from the car and nod in approval.

"You're clear to go in. Have a good stay." Peter said stepping back from the car as the large gates clanged and whirred open.

The car passed into the Hartwood reserve and hummed along at a leisurely pace through cultivated wood and trimmed green until the large beige edifice of a fashionably lit stately home loomed before them tall, grand and beautiful. At its tallest point it was four storeys of vaulted ceilings high, this central section was three large windows wide with the two thick pillars holding a balcony for the first floor and framing the wide oak door, an entrance that was as grand as the home itself. To each side of this central section was an equally wide wing only three storeys tall, battlements adorned the roof making the house seem ever more imposing.

House and Cameron shared worried looks as Lucas pulled up and parked next to the door and slipped out of the car. "Come on I'll get your bags." He said popping the trunk and picking out their things and leading the way inside. House and Cameron slid out and followed the man inside reluctant but curious too.

They stared in wonder at the large welcoming hall and grand sweeping staircase leading into the very depths of the house. The room was decorated cleanly with a few choice paintings, dark wood floors and cream walls with gold gilded cornicing framing double height ceiling. The grand staircase was made of the same dark wood as the floors, polished to a high shine and coated in a thick red carpet. And atop the carpet on the bottom step stood a tall aged man in black slacks and a blue shirt who had the outward appearance of a man in his late 50's but his bright blue eyes shone with centuries of knowledge and yet they held an unquenched youth and exuberance.

It could only be this mysterious Jeremiah.

"Welcome." He said with a beaming smile, a hint of a foreign inflection in his voice.

"Are we really?" House answered shrewdly. "The armed guard didn't seem like too much of a welcome. It made me wonder if it's to keep people out. Or trap us in."

"True. Very true." He said with a nod and stepped down making him the same height as House. His wizened eyes peered deep into House's very soul. "And the answer is both."

* * *

"Why are you stopping?" Harold asked as his companion pulled in at the side of the road just short of the turn off to the Hartwood estate.

"Because they went in there." He said taking out his cell then pressing it to his ear waiting for Jacques to pick up.

"What's in there?"

"Trouble."

"I thought we were trouble?" He asked his curiosity bubbling still.

"We are; but if they're in there then it's bigger than just us. We'll need back up." He answered shortly. "Jacques?"

"Speak."

"They just went into the Hartwood estate."

"Raaggh!" Jacques roared on the other end of the call so loud that Harold could hear it to, the sound made him shiver."Jeremiah has them."

"Yes sir, I suspect so."

"He knows."

"Yes sir."

There was a moment of silence as Jacques thought deeply on the matter.

"It's definitely them. But this could be an opportunity for us to prepare. They'll be protected there until the end of the week but when they come out, when they return to their "normal" lives we'll be waiting. I'll arrive in three days to see that everything is ready. This must go off without a single hitch, Haite."

"It will s-…"

But Jacques hung up before the he could finish. With a sigh the man flipped his cell shut.

"So?" Harold asked timidly. "What do we do now?"

"Look busy. Because Jacques is going to pay us a visit before the week is over." Haite growled turning the car around and speeding back to Princeton.

Harold gulped and stared out the window lost in the grey land between right and wrong, the choice he had to make between one or the other was looming ever closer.


	15. Chapter 15

"And the answer is both." Jeremiah said softly. "None of us that come here want to kill. So the walls keep us in, all the usual staff are gone for the four days so it's just us. The guards at the gate and posts around the reserve know about our situation under the strictest of confidence and are armed with tranquilizers should something go terribly wrong. In the local towns there are rumours and stories about this estate under the full moon; it's from hundreds of years of hunts when my predecessors where entrusted with this estate and ran hunts without the aid of our modern technology. As you can imagine some accidents did happen and their stories live on. We encourage them; it gives us a reason to close the reserve and keeps trespassers away but boys will be boys and the patrols have found teenagers trying to climb the walls. Almost all are caught and since my time here there have only been two incidents. It's unfortunate, but as you saw we do everything we can to ensure everyone is happy and safe."

House frowned slightly. Such honesty and openness radiated from the man.

"So you just want to keep us happy and safe?" Cameron asked softly.

Jeremiah smiled down at her softly. "Indeed." He said with a soft bow of his head in respect.

Lucas smiled. "I told you he was worth trusting." He said with a smile as he felt the couple warm to the stranger.

"I think in order for trust we should be properly introduced." Jeremiah said with a parental smile in Lucas's direction, as if the man were still a child. "Jeremiah Wesker." He said holding his hand out to them.

House took his hand and shook it firmly still slightly shocked that his natural instincts saw this distinguished wise werewolf as an equal.

"Greg House."

"Allison Cameron." She said staying curled around House's side.

"Good well it's nice to finally meet you. Lucas has told me quite a bit about you." He said smiling and releasing House's hand.

"And you. I think." House said still quite bemused.

"I hope so. Come on through and we'll have a bite to eat and talk a little more. Lucas just leave those things there we'll get the accommodation sorted out soon enough."

"About what?" Cameron asked softly.

"Many things; some important, some not."

"Lucas what on about greatness what's that supposed to mean?" House asked as he followed the older man.

Jeremiah sighed. "It is a long story that should be told in the proper circumstances when our bellies are full and minds can wander with ease through the imagination and the words of a legend that spans the ages."

House and Cameron were curious to say the least but their was something about the mans tone that said that it wouldn't do well to question him.

Jeremiah led them through the door at the side of the stairs into a long hall that spanned left and right. A red carpet the same as that which coated stairs lay thick and plush beneath their feet as Jeremiah lead them all to the side and directly behind the stairs into a massive kitchen dinner. On the right hand side was a larger kitchen with a huge country style cooker that looked homely between oak cupboards and a deep trough sink. Along with these throw backs to the past was a double door fridge freezer and the most modern of kitchen appliances. Straight ahead was a slight corridor and the end of which was large double glass door that lead out to the splendour that was the reserve lit by moonlight.

House and Cameron's hearts sang at the sight of it spreading out before them ripe and luscious green, the natural hills obscuring most of the park but what they could see was at least ten times the size of any city park.

"We'll be out in that soon enough." Jeremiah said with a smile as he disappeared into a small room towards the back of the house and emerged once more with an armful of wrapped cooked meats from the wild game in the reserve enough to sedate the hungers of all four wolves. "Take a seat." He said leading them over to the long oak table surrounded by six benches, two along each length and one at each end.

Jeremiah took the head bench and began un-wrapping the meat from its paper packaging. House and Cameron filed to the right of him and Lucas to the left.

"Forks and knives are rather overrated I think." The grey haired man said with a smile, his mouth already salivating as he laid out the packets in the centre of the table for them to take their pick. "Much like living in a city," He continued as he sat and plucked a strip of loin from the closest packet. "I don't know how you do it."

"It's all we know." Cameron said softly as she picked a piece of thick bacon for herself somewhat demurely. "Though we have been feeling a little cramped in the parks in the city."

"Yeah, it would be nice to stretch our legs a bit." House said drawing up a leg of something and biting into the meat with restraint.

Lucas stayed quiet as he chewed on his choice meat.

"I'm sure it would. It can't be all that great skulking around dodging cars and drunks coming from clubs." He said thoughtfully with some distaste at the memories he had of modern city living. "Though I'd imagine you have little trouble with that."

House frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confused leaving his meal for a moment. "What's with all the secrets, what are you hiding from us and what did you mean by a legend earlier?"

He hated being in the dark. Always had done.

"This is hardly…"

"I don't care! If you don't tell us what's going on now we're leaving." House said neglecting his ribs.

Beside him he could feel Cameron agree with him resolutely, though their hearts did both long for the freedom just beyond the doors they were willing to sacrifice it for the curiosity of their own minds.

Jeremiah sighed taking his time to finish the last of his meal before crossing his arms and turning to them.

"What do you know of wolf packs? Real wolf packs." He said softly.

"I've seen a few documentaries." House murmured slightly confused as to how this would clear things up.

"Not much."

"Well there's a certain order to things. Everyone has their role and everyone pulls their weight. Leaders lead, hunters hunt and sitters sit. Everything for the benefit of the pack."

"So you're saying we're different?"

Jeremiah smiled. "In a good way, at least to me and the rest of our pack. And I'm sure certainly to yourselves once you find out what the benefits are."

"Oh yeah like what?" House said disbelievingly.

"Like the ability to save lives."

"Hello? Doctors."

"What about making life?"

"But I'm pregnant." Cameron said with a frown.

"Yes you are. But betas both in real packs and werewolf packs are supposed to be unable to mate. They're supposed to be infertile." He said piercing them with a dark stare. "And you are not. Clearly."

"So what does that mean?" House asked.

Jeremiah sighed softly looking down not sure he wanted to divulge the rest of the tale.

"I'm not sure I care, we have our babies and that's what matters." Cameron said taking House's hand and resting it on her stomach.

House's confusion and anger stopped in a single heartbeat of his unborn children. "I know." He said leaning forward and kissing her softly, those fast beating sounds brought him comfort but he wasn't sure how comfortable felt knowing that the other two werewolves in the room could hear it too.

"It may be what matters most but I regret to inform you that that is most certainly not all." Jeremiah said heavily.


	16. Chapter 16

House kept holding Cameron tightly in the hopes that those foreboding words wouldn't be true.

"What do you mean?" Cameron said softly, still safe and warm in her mate's arms.

"What I mean is that there are some conditions to this happiness. And in an ideal world it would make everything all the more perfect but the world we live in, the real world isn't always full of nice people. Or nice werewolves for that matter." He said with a sigh.

"I didn't know there was a difference." House growled still harbouring some bitterness about Lucas changing his whole world.

Jeremiah's anger flared for a moment at the implication of House's words but it was quickly quelled as he knew he didn't know any better but Lucas was not so controlled.

"YES there's a difference!" He exclaimed standing with anger seething through his body. "Some seek out humans thinking they are inferior to us. That they see them only as food. Some relish in the fact that they can't feel the guilt of a human kill instead they take pleasure in it and savour the taste of it over and over with each fresh murder. They bite into the jugular, tasting that sigh of air from the lungs that is still warm from the body. They're driven mad by it. Insane. They can't focus on the real, drifting in a daydream from one kill to another because for them that moment is all that matters to them. That tiny moment is all that is real, it's only for that small moment that they feel alive. They're monsters. We're no like that. So yeah… there's a difference." He growled out his last statement.

"Sit Lucas." Jeremiah said in an understanding tone, resting his hand on the man's arm gently.

He did as he was told very slowly.

"All very true son. But not the best way to tell our new friends." He said kindly. "They don't know about the war."

"War?" Cameron said with a frown and covering her bump with both hands protectively.

Jeremiah smiled. "You're safe here. All four of you. This is our territory. No one's encroached on our land for hundreds of years. This is our fortress; on the east coast at least."

"War? Fortress?" House stated. "Why do I just feel like I've landed in the dark ages?"

"Because this war began in the dark ages." Jeremiah sighed. "Most of us are good, we deal with this gift and it's downsides as best we can but others are dark. Just like you get good and bad humans, we have good and bad werewolves just like Lucas said however we have not justice system or penitentiaries with which to deal with them so a secret war rages to keep rogue factions of bad wolves under control. But I won't lie to you it's getting harder and harder to find them." He finished with a chill of fear in his spine at one bad apple in particular.

Something the rest of the room picked up on and swiftly let go but the coolness still lingered in their hearts.

"Well what does that have to do with us? You have your war and stay away from us." House growled as he held Cameron possessively.

"Because of the prophecy. You we're destined to find each other, to make the children you carry. It's all be foretold."

"Oh no you don't." House replied. "It's bad enough actually having to believe in this werewolf thing but you're never going to have me believe in prophecies and all that mumbo jumbo."

"But you have to. To believe in one is to believe in the other as it's the story of how we came to be." Jeremiah sighed. "A long time ago when men were strong protectors and women wise nurturers, humans sought out their strengths and revered the beasts that shared those qualities. The wild wolf was one of the most honoured animals in the whole of nature. While outwardly fierce a wolf is gentle and protective towards its pack whether their defending friend or their own blood.

"The wolf is a strong and cunning hunter. Men used to wrap their bodies in wolves skin as they hunted, hoping that they would endow them with the stealth and precision of the wolf. They were called skin walkers. It was this hunting practice that was most celebrated in history and unfortunately it was the most noted by enemies of the tribes that practiced it. More specifically one enemy. Ergot a heartless tyrant.

"Though there had been tales of gods taking on wolf form and punished humans being transformed irreversibly into wolves long before this particular enemy, this man, this one man changed everything. A dark being himself he waged a greedy selfish war against the skin walkers and their towns but his armies were no match for the skills of the talented hunters aided by the wise words of their women. Ergot grew tired with his war and watching his armies die swift and silent in wave after wave. The war stopped. Ergot admitted defeat and sheltered away to the mountains but he was his anger grew as did his bitterness, he never forgot the lost war.

"Many years later on the harvest moon celebrations Ergot sought his revenge and his return. Brokering a deal with whatever god or being he believed in he blessed his enemies with the powers they revered but took away their restraint, their minds and their love. He turned the thing that they worshiped into a curse. This deal would last 1000 years. That night under the full moon the hunters and wise women turned on their families and friends ravaging whole towns. They woke in shock and turmoil to find everything they loved destroyed." Jeremiah said his voice crackling for the first time. He sighed softly and continued. "Ergot got his wish, his enemies destroyed and devastated. But the next night as winter loomed on the stricken werewolves sought out their tormenter and exacted their own revenge. Ergot died torn piece by piece by every werewolf in existence and the prophecy was whispered in the ear of every wolf who tasted that flesh."

House and Cameron stared at him and disbelief as they attempted to soak it all in.

"Upon the world two lost souls will walk, half as human but united as wolves they will carry the leaders of a new age and break the curse of a thousand years. They will posses strength beyond their equals or superiors and be blessed with the power to heal. Beyond all expectation they will create a son and a daughter who together will rule over the next age leaving only peace and equality in their wake, siring the era where the curse of generations truly becomes a gift."

"And you think that's us?" Cameron asked her voice quiet and meek.

"I'm entirely sure of that, yes." Jeremiah murmured with a nod. "Wouldn't you say that's you? You never found each other until you were werewolves and you're both doctors."

"Oh yeah because that explains everything." House said rolling his eyes.

"And your children, a boy and a girl." He replied definitely.

House and Cameron were silent and thoughtful.

"It's you guys. It really is." Lucas murmured softly.

"Maybe." Cameron conceded.

Just then there was a bang and a giggle as two figures crashed through the back door.

-/-/-

any spelling mistakes just gimme a shout guys :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Jesus." Lucas growled turning to the two new figures. "Alex, do you have to always make such an entrance?"

"Uh yeah." Answered sarcastically a grinning girl, auburn hair flowing around her gently tanned face. "How are you Lukey?" She said moving up to him and hugging him from behind quickly before retreating back to the arms of the man she came in with.

"Why do you have to call me that?" he said shrugging off her touch after she'd already gone.

"Cos you're like my brother." She said with a grin and hugged and kissed the man she brought with her.

"Thanks." Lucas said rolling his eyes at the couple who were kissing deeply at his side.

Jeremiah coughed. "Alessandra, are you going to introduce yourself to our guests?"

The girl groaned and drew back from her partner. "Fine." She growled slightly petulantly. "I'm Alex and this is Marcus." She said with a kind smile.

"Greg House and Allison Cameron." House replied for them.

Alex's face fell and she gawped at them openly. "You? It's you?"

"Alex." Marcus murmured fondly, a smile around his mouth.

"Oh right sorry." She said shaking her head and beaming at them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you and great to have you here. Some of us have been waiting a long time for you." She said with a kind smile and glancing at Marcus.

"Yeah so we hear." Cameron said slightly despondently.

Alex frowned unable to understand their reluctance. "But it's amazing. You have life inside you. You're making a better life for all of our kind when you have your children." She turned to Marcus and kissed him softly. "Just like we want for our children."

Sadness emanated from them; an emotion that was reflected in both Lucas and Jeremiah.

"Why are you sad? You can have children right?" House asked.

"I can." Alex answered. "But we can't." she finished sadly.

"Alex is my daughter." Jeremiah began in his gravely voice. "And Marcus here was made by Lucas 50-odd years ago. Alpha and beta… so they can't make a child."

"And not for the lack of trying." Alex added with a cheeky grin, but her serious look returned. "We hope that when your kids are born and everything is made right that we'll be able to have happiness like yours."

"Hey, hey come on baby." Marcus murmured softly. "We're happy now."

But the whole room could tell that all though his words were true neither of them felt truly complete.

"I know." Alex answered softly hugging him tightly. "I love you so much."

House and Cameron felt equally overwhelmed. Knowing that they'd save a race was too much for them to take in but seeing that they would be responsible for giving this couple the family they craved made it so much more real.

"Right." Jeremiah said with a sure and authoritarian tone and ending the heavy conversation for now. "Where are we all sleeping tonight then?"

"We have a choice?" House said confused.

"Yeah we can either stay in the house tonight or head out to the camp site early."

"Everything's set up dad." Alex informed him gently.

"I um…" House murmured turning to Cameron, but he needed have done so. Their longing to spend a free night under the stars was mutual. "Camp site." He answered with a grin.

"I was rather hoping you'd day that." Jeremiah said with a grin. "Well dig in to what's left and we'll ship out as soon as we're done."

No more invitation was needed as all 6 werewolves tucked into what was left of the meat on the table.

"Hey stop hogging all the marrow." Marcus said nudging Alex with a grin.

"But it's my favourite." She whined.

"And what if Greg or Allison wants some?" He said gently.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry do you…?"

Cameron smiled. "No, its okay, Alex."

Alex smiled at her and ate a little more slowly. "They sound beautiful." She murmured softly.

There was silence around the table, the sound of the twins beating hearts echoing around the room.

"Yeah they are." House said softly, glancing at Cameron before reaching into his pocket and pulling out their sonogram picture passing it to the girl. "Here."

"Oh my gosh they are so cute." She squealed happily at the little curled figures. "You can see their little hands and feet."

"You must be proud." Marcus mused softly and smiling at them.

"Yeah. We're really happy… at least we were. This prophecy business is a daunting." Cameron said with a sigh.

House hugged her gently and kissed her temple. "We are happy baby." He murmured.

"I know." She turning a kissing his neck.

Their eyes fell closed and they became lost in the safety of their thoughts for what seemed like hours.

"Oh my god you guys are just like so together." Alex said brimming with emotional happiness, her body drinking in the overspill from House and Cameron's entwined hearts. "It's just so beautiful. You really are soul mates."

Cameron turned her head and smiled at them. "I certainly like to think so."

"Come on, what happened to heading out to this camp site?" House asked quite eager to be on his own with Cameron to discuss things with her a little more in depth.

"Indeed. If you all want to get your things and we'll meet you out the back in the land rover."

"Land rover?" House said curiously.

"British Jeep." Lucas said with a roll of his eyes. "Jeremiah still prefers they way they do things over there, even though they only started making the car after he moved over here."

"Oh hush Lucas it's the best all terrain vehicle and you know it. And it's made in Germany now." Jeremiah added as he stood clearing away the papers.

"Doesn't change the reason why you bought it." Lucas said with a grin.

"You know he's right dad." Alex said standing with Marcus's arm around her.

"Oh you can be quiet too young lady." Jeremiah said with a grin and headed out the back door which Alex and Marcus came in though. "I get you around at the garage."

* * *

The six wolves took their places in the Land rover gripping the handles as Jeremiah drove them with speed, precision and skill through the woods and along trails until they reached the campsite near the centre of the park on the edge of the lake.

House and Cameron were stunned into silence by the sheer beauty of the hidden paradise.

Jeremiah pulled up and jumped out calling on the rest to follow him.

"This place was set up with us in mind." He said leading him across the grassy plane. "That building over there, most of the time is just a storage shed with toilet and game cleaning facilities, along with a couple of big barbeques. But if you open the middle door on the north side it opens up into a shower and changing room for us, supplied with all the towels and robes you could ever need or want over the next couple of days."

"It's just as well because we get up to some really dirty stuff out there." Alex said with a cheeky grin, her body leaning against Marcus's.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and lead on over a slight incline and came to a stop at the peak. Catching up to him House and Cameron looked down in to a huge circular area dotted with at least thirty small tents and at the very centre was the scorch mark of a huge fire large enough to accommodate the numbers of guests expected and warm them equally.

"Wow." They murmured together.

"You expected less?" Jeremiah said grinning. "I've been hosting here since before either of you were born. But you're both here now and that's what matters. Welcome." He said with open arms.

And it certainly felt welcome.

House and Cameron put their bags in their tent and helped the others carry stacks of firewood from the storerooms to the fire pit for tomorrow night. After that Alex and Marcus left the group, their howls and thunderous galloping could be heard 5 minutes later before the thick wood muffled the sound almost to silence House led Cameron back to their tent bidding Jeremiah and Lucas goodnight.

They stripped in silence and made their way under the blankets on the soft foam mattress beneath them, arms wrapped around each other they kissed softly.

"Why can't we just be happy? Why can't we just have children and be normal like everyone else?" Cameron said closing her eyes.

"Because we're special." House murmured. "I think we're with the right people her baby."

"But what about those bad werewolves he was talking about? What does that mean for us?"

"I don't know baby. We'll ask him tomorrow okay?" He said stroking her hip gently before rubbing her swollen belly. "But I think that it shouldn't stop us from enjoying this vacation. We're safe here."

Cameron nodded gently her mind, heart and soul calling out to him for reassurance and love with a desperation and a need of his own he kissed her deeply before making sweet slow love to her well into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Warning** this chapter contains some violence and vague descriptions of rape/forced sex_

Archard Voreau was a dark, dark man. Twisted and deeply insane from a young age. A child raised in an orphanage he always knew he was different and obtaining his were wolf abilities as a teenager didn't nothing to focus his mind instead it only managed to stir his soul ever more. The only pleasure and calm her ever had was when he killed, it soothed him and gave him purpose. By the age of 100 years he could no longer cared to count the number of people he'd tasted but he could remember every single one of them, the little nuances and subtle tangs of their flesh, the mere idea of it making him quiver.

After a fateful meeting with a gansterish type in a bar he began killing people for money. And a very good job he did of it too. Becoming more and more engrossed in this art of killing he spent years enrolling in militaries across the world learning the best tactics and weapons used by his human assassin counterparts. As fascinating as it was he knew there was little match for his own special talents, even so he recruited humans that he so loathed but only those like himself, they loners and took pleasure in killing almost as much as he did. His bank account expanding and properties springing up across the globe his years dwindled on and on. He had everything and no one to leave it to.

In the darkest of Russian winter nights he stole through a snow covered forest and found the daughter of one of the most prestigious and strong werewolf families in Europe to suit his purposes. His child would be a thorough-bred. Knocking her out Archard slung her over his shoulder and took her home.

He tied her up naked on a bed and watched her curiously. He knew of humans and their strange affinity with sex. For him his lust had always been for killing not for women. But he needed a son.

Her body was appealing to him. Her fresh pale skin still young and supple, raven hair coiling around her shoulders. While she was still sleeping he tasted her skin, licking every inch until something new and strange in his body swelled, something that could only be quenched by making her his. Uncontrollable he bit into her flesh, needing to taste her. She woke screaming.

She screamed for hours at his mercy as he indulged in a new pleasure for the first time.

"Why aren't you pregnant yet?!" He yelled at her 4 months later.

"That's what you want?" She said in a timid utterly confused voice. 4 months she'd been his captive. He'd taken care of her in the kindest of ways bathing her scrupulously and feeding her everything she could want and attending to her every need during the day but at night he'd ravage her mercilessly for hours on end.

"Yes." He growled. "I need a son. I need a hunter to pass my work onto."

She sighed softly. "Will you let me go if I bare your child?" She needed to go home no matter what the cost, escaping would not be an option and this man was far too well connected and organised. She longed to be with her family once more.

He paused looking down at her.

This woman, this female wolf was the closest he'd ever came to love. And something in his heart ached at the thought of letting her leave him. "Yes." He said with a slight nod giving her his word.

"Okay. Untie me." She said softly.

Archard sat at her hip and undid her ties slowly and reluctantly.

"We have to make love. If you want a child we have to make love." She said softly.

"But…" He said confused. What had he been doing for the past 3 months?

"Shh." She whispered and kissed him softly.

"Mariska." He murmured her name reverently.

And Jacques was conceived a spark of light in world of darkness.

Mariska stayed with him throughout her pregnancy, Archard returned to his world of work, keeping her locked in the cabin he'd hid her in returning to bring food and check on her.

They never did anything sexual after that night; there was no need for it though Archard certainly felt it odd that something in him longed to be with her like that once more. Jacques was born on a clear crisp winter morning and held gently in Archard's arms soothed and silent. Mariska refused to let herself feel anything for them though that was true on the surface it was an impossibility in her heart. Jacques would be forever linked with her.

Three days later when Mariska was well enough, almost exactly a year since he'd taken her, he bound her eyes and took her back to the wood where he found her, true to his word.

She blinked as the blindfold was removed, the harsh sun hurting her eyes and bouncing from the snow at her feet.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked with Jacques cradled to his chest.

"Yes."

Archard hesitated a moment before leaning forward and kissing her softly, the only love he'd ever known but for the babe in his arms.

"Thank you." He murmured.

She stayed silent and ducked her head waiting for when he'd be done with her.

"Go." He said softly.

She turned and walked away, he watched feeling an ache in his chest but it was quelled by the warmth of his son.

Mariska turned back to see him watching her. It was the last time she saw him as she ran home as fast as her legs could carry her, turning into her werewolf form and pounding the thick snow with forgotten agility and aching speed.

Archard raised Jacques in his image moulding him to be the best hunter, the best fighter and the best criminal mind in the world. He became everything his father wanted and more.

At the relatively young age of 35 after he'd learned all he could, Jacques Voreau killed his father mercilessly and took over his business and his estate.


	19. Chapter 19

Cameron stretched lithely against House as she woke, smiling to herself as she sensed him still sleeping. Turning she kissed him softly and tucked him in before pulling on a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts and heading outside allowing her bare feet to sink into the thick lush grass and she stretched again. Such a beautiful morning.

Then she cocked her head curiously.

Alex and Marcus lay naked on the grass, him spooning her and one of the log benches around the campfire at his back.

She padded silently over to them.

"Morning?" She said slightly hesitantly.

Marcus opened a bleary eye his hair mussed up. "Hey." He said with a nod before kissing Alex's neck. "We had a bit of a late night." He said grinning and continuing to kiss his mate's skin.

"Oh yeah we did." She said with grin.

Cameron raised her eyebrows at the pair.

Alex smiled up at her. "You'll get used to this. Most of us don't bother with clothes out here."

"Yeah I get that." She said with a smile. "Doesn't matter to us much, Greg and I are doctors we've seen it all before."

House came up behind her with his own boxers on and kissed his mates neck softly. "Yeah but it the first time we get to reveal all ourselves and compare penis size."

Cameron giggled and turned kissing him fully. "You're big enough for me baby that's all that matters."

"Same for me, baby." said Alex answered.

"But boys and their toys." Marcus answered back with a grin. "Come on, let's grab a shower." He said with a grin and hiked a giggling Alex up over his shoulder and carried her to the showers.

House and Cameron smiled at the pair and wrapped their arms around each other. "How did you sleep?" He whispered in her ear, the swell of their bodies separating them more with each passing day.

"Okay, woke up quite early though your spawn were stirring." She said grinning and teasing the hair on the back of his neck gently. "I like watching you sleep."

"It's the least I can do since it was my spawn that woke you up." He replied rolling his eyes and kissing her softly. "Did it have to do with last night?"

"Well yeah." She answered.

"We'll be fine, I promise." He said stroking her stomach. "All of us."

"And I promise too." Jeremiah said happening on the pair, attired in dark slacks and cream button down shirt. "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. You're part of the pack now, family and we'll protect you."

"Protect us from what exactly?" Cameron asked, "We never got to this part last night."

Jeremiah sighed softly. "A werewolf by the name of Jacques Voreau." He murmured a shiver running down his spine.

"Jesus man you're scaring the crap out of us here." House growled hating the mirrored shiver that coursed down their backs.

"I can't help it. The fucking bastard creeps me out." Jeremiah growled in a suddenly thick English accent as his anger shook through him. "He's pure evil, deadly smart and far too good at what he does; killing people."

"Killing people?!" House hissed fuming with hate and anger.

"Yes, he was born to be a professional hit man; his father was one and taught him everything he knew. Jacques is so good at killing people that he murdered his own father when he was 35 and took over the man's business. He uses dark werewolves and the best human assassins to get the job done around the world. He's the best. Even the government use him." He sighed.

Cameron was frozen with fear her hands covering her belly protectively. House hugged her tightly. "Is that supposed to make us feel better?!" He growled.

"It's the truth. I don't expect anything less from you but I promise that you are safe here, like I said no one has came on our territory in the last hundred years and everyone here will look out for you. And we'll make arrangements for when you go back home."

Cameron shook from her trance like state. "Arrangements?"

"Guards, 24/7." He answered. "Lucas volunteered. More will later I'm sure."

"I don't care who volunteered we have lives to live!" She answered.

"Then I'm sure you want to keep them!" He yelled back. "We want equality, we want to lose this constant drive to kill and really become one with nature like we're supposed to be. Jacques doesn't want his best wolf assassins coming down with a sudden case of guilt and rational thought when it comes to a mark. He despises betas and thinks they should be slaughtered, not to mention mass genocide and slavery for humans."

"And how do you know this is his plan exactly?" House asked with a growl.

"Because he's evil! He's spat those words in my face and the face of others before war and under torture; because it was his father's plan and even though he killed his own father the plan is still the same and lives on the dark blood of the son. Nothing will deter him from it."

"Great, we get to save the world." House answered sarcastically.

"Yes. You and you children. The prophecy said that you would save us, but with Jacques in the picture you're saving the world." Jeremiah murmured.

"So if this prophecy is true why isn't a threat as big as Jacques mentioned?" Cameron countered.

"Because time is in flux and legends fade through generations. Our lives are long, yes but the stories still fade and twist each time they are whispered. I'm the oldest werewolf on the east coast, I'm seventh generation but even I can't guarantee that the prophecy is spoken word for word. We can only hope that the meaning is true and we can overcome the dark times ahead of us."

"You mean ahead of us." House shot back. "It's our lives on the line."

"It is. But our lives will be between yours and Jacques and his men." Jeremiah said with a glare. "You'll be safe. I give you my word. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you or your children."

Cameron stayed wrapped in House's arms. "I almost wish we could stay here."

House looked down and understood her words fully. The safety and seclusion of this fine estate was hard to think of leaving but their lives awaited them, their friends and their job. Neither did the want to appear afraid in the face of danger, their trust in each other so profound they we're sure they could face anything.

"But we can't." House whispered agreeing with her thoughts.

She nodded gently.

"Fine." House said turning to the spot where Jeremiah had once been only to find it void of his presence.

Glancing around their eyes fell on the man they were looking for and watched him embrace a foreign woman as tight as a lover's reunion. And yet they could sense that their relationship had never ever gone that far.

"Em, so glad you could come." He said smiling down at her and cupped her cheek gently.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Jer." She murmured grinning up at him, stroking his cheek equally as gently.

He smiled down at her and turned her head kissing her hand carefully before leading her over to them, "Come meet the new members of the family. Allison, Greg this is Em."

The foreigner smiled at them.

"Hi." She murmured in a gentle Russian accent.


	20. Chapter 20

House and Cameron sat at the gently smouldering campfire and chatted with Lucas, Alex and Marcus. The small village of tents filled slowly through the afternoon, the new arrivals sauntered passed them looking at them in various degrees of awe, curiosity and some scepticism.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Cameron asked watching them watch her.

Alex sighed softly. "It's hard enough for them to take to new comers or betas at the best of times but you two? You two are something completely different."

House kissed Cameron's temple softly. "It'll be fine as soon as they get to know us."

Marcus sighed. "Sometimes it isn't that simple. I'm only really allowed here because of Alex, because Lucas made me and because Jeremiah likes me. Lots of guys round here seem to have a problem with me. They see me as weak and lower than them." He said with a darkness in his voice, his mind lingering on past events.

House frowned.

"It's unfortunate but yeah sometimes even good werewolves can be some what prejudice and elitist." Lucas added. "You might have to prove yourself this weekend." He continued knowing that it would be true.

"How? Are we supposed to fight or something?"

"Maybe. Jeremiah said he was working on something for tonight." Lucas said elusively.

"Working on something?" Cameron asked softly.

"Yeah that's what he said last night." Lucas replied.

"Nice of him to let us know." House grumbled.

"Did you really expect it to be that easy? You're a newcomer to the pack." Lucas answered haughtily.

"Well shit I guess I missed that part on animal planet!" House growled back threateningly.

Lucas glared slightly and shivered back from him. "Get that angry tonight and you shouldn't have much trouble." He snipped bravely.

Cameron cupped House's cheek and kissed him softly. "There's not much we can do."

"We don't have to be here." He whispered looking deep into her eyes.

Alex gasped behind them in fear.

"It's their lives baby let them decide." Marcus murmured in her ear.

House and Cameron didn't hear them as he drew her over his lap and they kissed softly arms wrapped protectively around each other; their feelings mingled, twisting together until they balanced and an answer was reached.

"I love how we do this." House gasped breathlessly against her lips.

"Me too." She said with a grin before turning to the waiting werewolves. "We're staying."

It was safer than the danger that lay in wait for them outside the walls of this enclosure. At least here they had friends… even if it was just a few among a crowd of strangers.

"Yup but right now we're going back to our tent." House said standing effortlessly with Cameron still wrapped around him.

* * *

Jeremiah and his companion watched the pair from across the compound.

"They're beautiful together." She murmured.

"They are." Jeremiah whispered, standing behind her with his arms around her waist.

"So this is it? Great battle on the horizon and this is the calm before the storm?"

"We'll win. We have them." Jeremiah murmured.

"What about… about him?"

"We'll be…"

"I know what he's capable of." She whispered shaking in his arms.

"Sh, Em I'm here. I've got you." He said turning her to him and holding her to his chest.

"He's my son Jeremiah. He's my son." She said crying silently.

"I know, Mariska. I only hope he'll change when the twins are born."

"Me too." She sighed. "But if he doesn't… I'll help you find him. He must be stopped."

"He will." Jeremiah murmured softly stroking her hair. "I promise." And he pressed her lips gently to hers.

She kissed him for a moment and pulled away shyly looking down at the ground. Jeremiah smiled and kissed her temple softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered smiling up at him so glad that he knew everything about her and understood her reaction to the simplest of touches. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course." He said with a smile, a little nervousness lingering in his eyes. "Come on let's go get the barbeque started." He said taking her hand.

* * *

Night drew in thick and fast. The camp fire grew higher and hotter. In the twilight the cooked meat was proclaimed done and all the visitors emerged from their tents for their meal. House and Cameron waited until all the others had been given their food before emerging both very wary of the new group and the pack mentality that hung in the air.

"Hi guys." Jeremiah said with a gentle smile as he gave them their food.

"Hey." Cameron said kindly.

"What's this Lucas said about you coming up with some sort of agenda for tonight?" House asked curiously, his eyes regarding Jeremiah warily.

"It's a power struggle of sorts. Time for me to step down." He said with some sadness in his eyes. "We'll change before the moon comes out… you have to prove to them that you can change at will… prove that you are your true selves in either form. There might be a scuffle… but your natural instincts will take care of that."

"What are you saying?" House asked.

"You have to challenge me." He said with a sigh.

"But…" Cameron tried to protest. He'd done so much for them; told them so much.

"You might not believe it but you probably would do it anyway." He glanced at House. "You're all ready challenging the things I say right now, when we change that will become physical. It's natural. Don't worry about it. I've been ready for this ever since Lucas told me about you two. Mariska is here and she'll look after me." He rested his hands on their shoulders. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

They nodded somewhat dumbly and made their way slowly over to the campfire.

"It's two against one." Cameron murmured as the crossed over the grassy hill. "How can that be fair?"

"It isn't." House replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Dinner was a loud affair for the pack, catching up and chatting had to be done since the last meeting. House and Cameron watched almost silent but for a few comments with Lucas, Alex and Marcus.

It seemed as though the meal was over too soon, the empty tang of hunger still lingered in their stomachs, as if they'd eaten nothing at all.

Jeremiah stood on the other side of the fire to House and Cameron.

"Good evening and welcome to you all. I'm sure many of you have seen our newcomers, Greg and Allison. And no doubt heard rumours about them. Yes they are betas and yes Allison is pregnant with twins."

There was a murmur around the camp.

House and Cameron felt their hearts beating faster, their skin crawling with anticipation and the heat of the stares from those around him.

Jeremiah reached behind his log and drew a large leg of cured meat from a vacuum sealed bag. The whole camp watched House and Cameron as their hunger grew at the sweet tangy smell. "Still hungry guys?" he said with a slight smirk.

A short chuckle sounded around the campfire.

"What do you mean?" House asked with a shiver.

"You've had rabbit for dinner which had no nutritional value what so ever, so you're still hungry." Jeremiah said smugly. "You're going to have to hunt for your dinner tonight. Unless you want this?" He said swaying the joint gently in the air.

House and Cameron felt rage curling around them, at their sides the fears of Lucas, Alex and Marcus where all too apparent and they fed on them too; provoking their rage further. Standing they tossed the bones of the rabbit into the fire making it spit and hiss. Their skin tingled and began to change. The whole atmosphere of the camp changed and became far more serious than ever before. Together they leapt over the flickering fire and landed before Jeremiah complete in the werewolf forms tall, ravenous and angered; their clothing draped over their joints in smouldering rags.

Jeremiah waited for them fur and claws out ready. Backing away he drew the two out into the open ground way from the fire. Crouching low they pounced at the same time, House pinning him to the ground and Cameron taking the meat. Moments later six or seven more wolves surrounded them, the strongest of the pack there to defend their leader and challenge the top position for their own.

Cameron set the meat down between her and House and turned to the group growling ferociously. Standing to her full height she roared loudly, House's voice echoing hers the sound shivering through the hearts of those that would challenge them. Five backed away leaving two and Jeremiah still struggling against House.

The two wolves advanced on Cameron, House growled and bared his teeth at them but there was little he could do having to pin Jeremiah to the ground as well. The darkest wolf, his teeth yellowed and dripping with saliva seemed the most aggressive and ferocious and pounced on Cameron with little mercy. His claws marred her back and his teeth found shoulder. Growling loudly Cameron clamped her jaws down on his upper arm and swiped cleanly at his head dislodging and dislocating his jaw with ease.

The other seeing Cameron preoccupied with the other wolf attempted to attack her from behind but House was there to kick him away as he carried a struggling Jeremiah on his back before throwing him at the now recently kicked wolf then standing shoulder to shoulder with Cameron against the injured three. House and Cameron watched as they lowered their heads in submission, standing together the couple took a deep breath and howled up into the night.

The pack joined them in chorus until the whole estate shook with their song and the new status was accepted by all.

House grabbed the meat and helped Cameron back to the campfire, despite the fact that her wounds were mainly superficial House flustered over his pregnant mate attending to her wounds carefully and insisting she eat the whole leg of meat.

The injured wolves limped off into the thick woods. Jeremiah and Mariska watched over the two new leaders by the fire happy in the knowledge that the pack was in safe hands.

A pair of glowing green eyes watched them from the shadows; with a disgruntled growl to himself he licked at the wounds he could reach before limping into the forest.


End file.
